


The Maddness Sides

by LovelyLetter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLetter/pseuds/LovelyLetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna was a young delicate boy in his early twenties. He wanted to start a new life for his brother and himself. He started to work as a police but there was a big problem : founder of police stations Tobirama ! He could not even think how he could be in such a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beutiful sunny spring day when Izuna woke up for his first work day. He was very excited and nervous. Uchihas known as defence of Konoha and he felt like he must prove himself to others. But why he was thinking like this ? Because he was look like a .... woman. He has very delicate face like women ( maybe more delicate than most of women ) and his height wasnt tall nor manly . Sometimes he heard some jokes behind his back like he is a "trans " or " a secret woman " . Thats why he wanted to become a police so much...  
That day was also very important for little Madara too as it was the first day of his school also.  
"Good morning , nii-san " said a sleepy Madara.  
"Good morning , Madara. You should be hurry a bit if you dont want to be late for your school from the first day " said Izuna with a big smile.  
Madara looked at his clock and run over his room for dress up. Izuna sipped his tea and check himself at mirror. After that he went out from his home for work.  
" Hey ! "  
" Hello , Itachi - san . How are you ? " said Izuna with a happy voice .To be honest , he was happy to see Itachi because he was the only niece he like and he was known as a " genious " which is true.  
" I am fine but happy also as we will work together now at the station . Dont worry about team , i will help you for adapt your team as soon as possible " said Itachi with a small smile on his lips.  
" Thank you Itachi- kun , i knew i could count on you ! "  
" This is not important ! We are like a family at the station so you will be one of them also "  
And they talked more and more until they entered the station. Suddenly a boy jumped in front of them and smiled at Itachi  
" Hey Shisui ! You should not make sudden moves ! Do not forget what doctor said to you ! "  
" Haha , yes i know but you know me how i energetic ! " He turned to Izuna " And you are ... ? "  
" I am Izuna Uchiha and from this day , i am a police like you " said Izuna with a smile . They looked each other and shook their hands together.  
" Nice to meet you Izuna - kun ! I am very happy as i found another strong Uchiha here ! "  
And then , they started to laugh until a white haired man came to their near.  
"I thought i said you to go to Hokage' s tower, Shisui. " it was a very cold and harsh voice .  
"Yes , sir... I am going now , immediately " And with a strange jutsu , he dissappered.  
"Itachi , go to your team and check them up now. And you , new one , come to my room . " said the white haired man with a calm voice.  
Itachi bowed his head with respect and turned around for check up his team.  
'It is not very bad for first day ' thought Izuna as he followed the white haired man ...


	2. Chapter 2

Izuna followed his new boss with a thoughtful face. He entered his room with calm steps and sit his comfortable chair. Izuna wanted to do same thing with his boss but... " Did i say you can sit ? " . Izuna's heart jumped when he heard the cold tone of his voice. ' We will not get along with each other it seems... I hope i can break his biases'. "May i sit ? " "No " . Izuna' s face became red because of ashamed and anger . Tobirama looked over him for 5 seconds. He did not like this boy because he did not seem suitable for this job. "I dont know why you choose this job but i will not warn you twice. I will not help you also. This is my first and last favor for you.Quit this job and find more suitable job to yourself. This job is not made for fragile boys. " And after hearing this words , Izuna stopped breathing. The anger started to fuming inside of his chest and he was trying too hard to not jump at his new boss.He opened his mouth and tried to be careful at his words but... "Uchihas are founder of police station and as you can see I am an Uchiha. My parents and nearly whole family worked at this station so i am very capable of doing this job as perfect as my family. " ;Tobirama gave him a big smirk on his face . " Sign these papers and start then. " Izuna did not like this smirk but did what he wanted. He took the pencil with his shaky hand and started to sign.Unlike his older brother , Madara ' s first day was going so well. He was a genious and already impressed his teachers and the class with his powerful abilities. He could hear some whispers behind his back which they made him happy.It was P.E lesson and they were fighting in garden. The teacher wanted to see their abilities "Now i want to make you choose your opponent at fight. Divide 10 groups. All of you ! " he said with cheerful voice. ;They divided into the groups but no one wants to Madara as their opponent as they are a bit frightened of him. But this situation didnt make Madara sad , on the contrary , it made him happy. He always wanted to be a fearful shinobi and it was a great step for beginning. Teacher saw it and " Last fight will be between Madara and the winner ! " " It is not necessarry ! I can be his opponent !  Madara turned his right with annoyed expression on his face and saw the boy. He was same height as him with a normal weight. His skin was darken than him and he had a weird creepy hairstyle... But the most annoying thing was the stupid grin on his face! He was a weird one surely and Madara wanted to punch his face already.When he wanted to shook his hand with him , he just gave him a dark glare. However , this glare did not make any effect on him. He came his near and.... " My name is Hashirama ! I am very excited to meet you ! I never see you before . Did you come from another country ?? ;" asked with big curiosity . "No. I borned here and raised here. I just did not start the public school until i am 10. " said coldly. ;" So you take some special lessons with private teacher , dont you ?? Wow ! You must have a rich family " said with giggles. "No , my brother teached me some Uchiha jutsus. " He was getting more annoyed ..But he did not seem to care . "Ummm... Thats nice ! My brother does not teach me anything as he is very busy . Does your brother have a job ? " Madara was getting more annoyed with every passing seconds and he turned his head to him for scream "WHAT IS YOUR PRO..."    " And now , this is your return , Hashirama and Madara ! " his teacher announced. Madara smirked at him devilishly.He will not have a mercy for him!     "1..2...3..Begin! " And they started to fighting.Madara was faster than Hashirama and could manage to give him 2 punches on his face at the started.He jumped back when Hashirama tried to kick him on the belly . They shared a look and again jumped each other.He punched Hashirama again and kick him from his right leg.Hashirama run back and stopped for breathing . Madara smirked at him and getting ready for the final punch to beat him. He was very sure from yourself but suddenly Hashirama jumped in front of him and punched his at his most delicate spot , jawline. It was a very strong punch... 'I hope , i will not loose my all tooth ' he thought while he fell down. Not only Madara but also whole class suprised by his sudden attack. Even his teacher was in a shock ! He could not believe the most stupid student of him beated an uchiha. Madara tried to stand up but he could not as his sight was very fuzzy because of the punch. Hashirama wanted to help Madara and came his near but Madara did not look at his face . The teacher came to them and helped Madara at stand. "The winner is ... Hashirama ! " he announced. Whole class clapped their hands happyly. With this fight , their first day at school ended. Everybody was happy but 2 people. Hashirama felt bad for his new friend and wanted to speak with him . Madara was gathering his materials for going.   "Hey... I am sorry for punching you so hard.. Are you okay ? " "Yes" his voice was harsh and cold. Would you like to walk with me ? " Madara looked at this silly boy and wanted to reject but his mouth said other thing.. "Yes , sure . " ' Shit ! ' he thought and wanted to take back his words but Hashirama was already at his near and smiling very innocently . ' Just a litte walk cannot kill me ' he thought... Or he hoped.Izuna was sitting at his room and waiting for his little brother , Madara. He was very angry to his boss because after this small talk he did not leave him alone. He wanted every small works from him and serving his tea was one of them ! 'He does not think i am a man but after i do my first big duty he will feel very regretful! ' And suddenly door bell ringed. He opener the door and could not believe his eyes ! Madara 's face was red and there was a bruise at his jawline. "What happened to your face !!???? " " I fought with a boy. " "And !!?? " " He beated me ! Now can i come in !!!??? " Izuna let him to come in and pointed the kitchen . " Go to kitchen . I will look at this bruise ." Madara sighed and went to kitchen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammer mistakes ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Izuna was sitting at the kitchen with his younger brother, Madara. He cleaned his wounds and put some medicial cream on them.He did not want to ask his brother questions about it but he was dying for know who was he. Because his brother was a genious and he never seen his brother in this situation before.  
"You know , i still can not believe someone beated you like that... "  
Madara sent him an unpleasent glare.  
"How this happened ? " Izuna started to loose his calmness as he had already a bad day and the last thing he want is his brother's unpleasent glares as he had enough glares from someone today..  
"We went to garden and teacher wanted to make us fighting and we did . Is it enough now !!?? "  
"I think he has a name " Izuna winked at him which made Madara angry more than before.  
"His name is Hashirama. Why are you so insist on it ? Can't you see i had a bad day !!??? "  
"First of all , i am your brother and i have rights to know who was he. Also , you are not the only one whose day was bad. "  
Madara hesitated for one minute " What happened to you ? You seemed very happy this morning. "  
Izuna sighed and " I think my boss does not like me because he has strong bias for me. I dont know how to deal with it."  
Madara stand up and hugged his brother. He was aware of why his boss has bias for him but he has no rights to act him bad.He gritted his teeths. Izuna smiled at him and pushed him for freeing himself .  
"You should sleep now as you are very tired. I will come too after an hour. "  
Madara nodded and started to walk his room but when he reached the door..  
"What is his surname ? " Izuna asked  
"Senju" and closed the door .  
After hearing this word, Izuna's face is frozed. His eyes widened 'This cannot be! No , it must be a coincidence.Maybe he is my boss's cousin or a far away relatives. I hope it is like this .' But Izuna's inner voice kept on eating him inside whole night.

Izuna woke up very late from usual. He looked at the clock and cursed himself. He was very late to his work at his second day ! He grabbed his clothes and went to bathroom. In a 5 min , he went out from his home and runned to his work. ' I bet i look very stupid .' as he got some suprised looks from his behind. When he stepped his work place , Itachi greeted him with a long face.  
" He is waiting you at his room. "  
Izun cursed more and more himself. 'Of course , he noticed .' he thought. He knocked the door and a calm voice said " Come "  
He was looking at some papers and files .He looked at him as he was a little dog and  
" Oh so you are finally here. I think you said me Uchihas are very capable of doing this job , right ? I think , you are true." He smirked to him devilishly. Izuna punched his hands and waited patiently.  
Tobirama stand up from his chair and walked to Izuna . His looks sent his spine a cold shiver. Tobirama stand just in front of him and looked into his eyes with cold and hatred.  
"It will be the last time i got my work late , boss. "  
Izuna could not understand why his voice is gone. This sentence was a barely whisper.  
" I hope like this too. Or you will feel the regret. "  
He turned on his chair and sit. And suddenly he started to smirk him more ..  
" Oh i think i got why you were late today. You tried to heal your little brother all night , dont you ? What a sweet boy you are . I hope my brother didnt beated him so seriously or he may end up with finish his career which is very sorrorful destiny for an Uchiha. " His face features were very cruel and first time Izuna scared of him . His face started to burn and he bitted his lips until they are bleeding . He was fighting with himself not to attack him again.  
"May i leave ? "  
"Go."  
He went out from room like a thunder which made Tobirama very satisfied.  
'I cannot believe it , why , why on earth ?? Why every physco finds me ? ' he thought angrly.  
Itachi came to his near with a worried look in his eyes.  
" I dont want to talk ." said Izuna.  
Itachi nodded " Whenever you want to tell , i am here for listen . "  
He turned his back and leave Izuna alone... But after 5 mins later , Shisui came him and...  
"Tobirama needs you. He wants you for filling his cups with tea in the meeting "  
Izuna screamed finally " This bastard has to find a tea-maker for it ! "  
"Dont scream at me ! I dont have any faulth in this. Also dont say such a bad words to boss. Do you want to hire ? "  
Izuna greeted his teeth unless they are started to bleed. He was already feel very regretful to choose this job.

Madara was sitting at his desk with a homework paper. He decided to do it at lunch break. He was at the middle of it when he heard smiliar annoying voice behind him .  
"Hey Madara ! You do not think to do it in luch time , do you , "  
Madara turned around and look ath this strange bot again .  
"Why you always try to talk with me ? "  
Hearing this question , Hashirama's face blushed. He did not have any prepare answer to this question.  
But suddenly he remembered something .  
" Well because , your older brother working at my brother office. And i think it would be great for us.. "  
Madara grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him close.  
"So you are the dumbass boss's young brother huh ? Can you say me what is your brother problem with my brother ???? " he said angrly.  
"I dont know what are you talking about but... i can try to help you... "  
" Ask your brother what is his problem with my brother , Izuna tonight. "  
"If i ask , can we be friends ? "  
Madara looked at him from head to toe. He found him very stupid , arrogant , brave but.. innocent.  
" Maybe , i dont promise. "  
" Aww.. Thank you , Madara ! Count on me , i will learn what is problem between them for sure ! "  
" Okay " and turned his back to him.  
"What are you studying ? "  
"Math " a cold simple answer.  
" Oh i hate Math... when 5 years old.."  
'Oh god , help me please ' Madara thought .


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama was very silent during the rest of the day. He thought every way he could ask this simple question to his big brother but unfortunately Hashirama was not a sly type so he could not find any possible way to ask...  
It was 9 pm and they already had their dinner in their old fashion- style kitchen.Tobirama was washing the dishes while Hashirama was very busy with his own thoughts.He chewed his lips , the time was not near to him. He had to sleep at 10 pm so he decided to talk about it once.  
" How was your day , brother ? "  
He kept his voice as usual as possible. It was a simple question but he could learn his brother's mood with it.  
"Fine." A cold answer as always. Hashirama cursed himself in a low voice that his brother could not hear it. His brother was not in a talkative mood like every day. Also he cursed this situation because even they were brothers he could not ask him a simple question like this ! He always wanted to talk with his brother but Tobirama was always reserved and prefered to be secretive about himself. Hashirama did not know about his brother's private life but he could understand a bit when some girls came to their home which he did not like it. Not that he had problems with them ( he never talked with any of them ) but Tobirama was very unstable ! He never seen these girls more than twice ! He changed his girlfriends like his clothes and he had some alcohol problems as he could understand.. The situation was bad and he made a promise to Madara. He decided to ask him directly and got his answer as a chatty conversation would not begin.  
" Do you know anything about Izuna Uchiha ? " he asked.  
Tobirama fell a plate to basin when he heard this name.Luckily it fell without sound and he could continue his work like nothing happened. His heart squuezed a bit but he could not understand why. He started to feel anger inside of him with an another hot sensation which he could not describe.  
"Yes i do. Why are you asking ? " he kept his voice as calm as possible.  
"I wonder... What is your problem with him ? " Hashirama screwed it.  
Tobirama could not keep his anger in control when he heard this question. How dare his brother could questioned him ! His cheeks started to burn and he turn ed to his brother who was very suprised due to the sudden action.  
"I dont have any problem with this wussy ! Who made you ask about it ? How do you know him? "  
Hashirama was very angry as well. He was definitely sure something was going on now and he had to find it for Madara and .. for himself.  
"You dont need lie to me anymore ! I know what is going on ! His brother came to me today and he said you were acting his brother in a horrible way . At first , i did not believe him but after hearing " wussy " word i think he was right. "  
Tobirama became silent and looked his brother with husky stoic eyes. He did not want to answer this question as he was afraid of something.Hashirama continued " Why you called him wussy ? "  
He did not answer this question too. The room's atmosphere was changed now. It was very gloomy and dangerous but Hashirama was clever enough to know he had to continue. It was his only chance and he was aware of he could not find this chance again.  
"I ASKED YOU WHY YOU CALLING HIM WUSSY !! " he screamed and punched the old table.  
" HAVE YOU EVER SEEN HIM HASHIRAMA !!?? IF YOU HAD SEEN HIM JUST ONCE YOU WOULD SAY THE SAME DAMN THING ABOUT HIM ! " Tobirama screamed at him as well. He was longing for his best saviour alcohol again...  
" So this is the reason you act him badly ? Because of his choice of sexuality ? "  
" No , i do not know what he prefer and i can not care less. It is because of.. his appereance. " he admitted. And he grimaced like he smelled a bad thing. As Hashirama got his answer he could stop there. But no! He had to finish this problem forever for make himself happy as Madara.  
" You know that you should not make a decision without h know him in general.. I mean you should not make a decision just with his appereance. I bet he was very sad also because of his weird appereance but i believe you can understand him and.. you have a soft hearth enough to give him a chance. Maybe you and him can become best friend like me and Madara ! " he said with cheerful voice. Tobirama looked at him weird and just nodded . He does not care about anything right now he just wanted to be with his saviour. And he decided to give hell to Izuna as he was sure to bribe his little brother about it. He made sure to make beg him enough to think twice before saying his name to someone again. Imagine of a begging Izuna make him very cheerful also . He smirked at himself.  
" You have to sleep now. Good night Hashirama. " said in a calm tone again.  
Hashirama nodded and went his bed with a happy smile. He achieved this big mission very easily... 

While Izuna and Madara was eating their breakfast. , the door knocked . Madara frowned and opened the door with curiosity. There was Hashirama with his silly smile on his face .  
" Good morning Madara ! I came to walk with you again " he said in a happy mode.  
" How do you know my home ? " he asked but it did not get an answer as Izuna came to their near. And Hashirama shocked a bit also when he saw Izuna . He was seem very delicate like flowers and his long hair made him look like a beautiful women.. A very beutiful women that they could only seen in old paintings or in world beauty contest.He had to agree on his brother was right about having strong bias towards him.. He did not hate him of course but he did not like this appereance also. He looked at Madara also for compare them and he found Madara will be more beautiful than him as his face look like a goddess already and his messy wild hair was looking more touchable for him.But his body will be more musculen and more taller unlike his brother which is more better for Hashirama. Izuna smiled at them and " Why dont you invite your friend inside Madara ?"  
Izuna turned to Hashirama " Welcome our little home ! How are you ? Did you eat your breakfast ? If you didnt , you can eat with us . " said in one breathe.  
" I ate , thank you . I will be waiting here for Madara . "  
" Brother , this is Hashirama . He is brother of your.. boss. " he said . He was in dilemna about saying it or not but he decided to do the right thing. Izuna's face changed a bit . He looked frightened a bit and Hashirama sensed it .  
" You do not need to worry.. I talked about you yesterday witj my brother and he agreed on give you a chance. So do not worry about him. " he explained.  
Izuna smiled at him weakly. He did not believe Tobirama would give him a chance but he was sure Hashirama was innocent and good - hearthed as believing it immediately. Madara took his bag near to Izuna and gave him a good bye smile. After them , he shutted the door and decided to not going to work today. Which was a very big mistake .. 

Madara looked at Hashirama while they are walking to the school. Hashirama looked at him also and smiled to him .  
" I learned the problem between them. " he smiled to him .  
" So what was the problem ? " he asked.  
" Well..You see... Sometimes ... Some people seem like they are not good for their job and .."  
" So as i thought it was because of my brother appereance. " he scoffed .  
"Yes.. abit.. but We are friends now dont we ? " he said cheerfully  
" Yes we are " said Madara with cheerful tone also. He was very glad he learned the problem finally also he had a strong friend like him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after this chapter it will be rape time ! I am very sorry for my poor english but.. i try to do it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm this is a bit long chapter.. sorry for it ! :)

Izuna was sitting alone in their modern but small kitchen with a big old recipe book. He did not want to go his job because he was sure Tobirama was definitely pissed off because of him. He sighed to himself and checked his spagetties in the pot. He wanted to forget everything so he decided do something very complex for their dinner and spagetties was just an side dish. He made a check - up list to himself about ingredients for the main dish and the desert. He had to go supermarket. He wore his long leather jacket and black-chained leather high heel boots. He was aware of he also made himself look like a woman but he did not mind at all. People were still people and no matter what he wore they would still talk behind and spread their hate to him like his boss. He took his wallet and shut the door silently.

* * *

 

Madara was sitting silently with his new friend Hashirama while Hashirama was looking to him instead of the teacher. This behaviour would definitely make Madara mad but he was used to his friend's weird behaviours. " How can you listen this boring lesson ? " whined Hashirama. It was the most boring lesson for him and unfortunately their lovely teachers decided to put this boring lesson for their last lesson . Madara just shrugged and kept on listening his teacher. Soon , turned to him and " Maybe you would enjoy if you did not choose to stare me instead of listening it. " said with a small smile. Hashirama pouted after heard these words. Why Madara was not kind to him ? Madara turned his back to him like nothing happened. He was a boy so he should overcome this stupid depression attacks. After 5 minute Hashirama gave him a small note.

'Can i come to you today ? ' Madara frowned but did not reject it . Hashirama was a good friend of him , maybe too good as Madara was always grumpy and tend to be pessimist thats why he had not many friends, and he actually like his company. He gave him a small 'yes' nod and it was enough to makes Hashirama's eyes shine like stars. Madara wished to be as bright as Hashirama... After that , Hashirama stayed silent and thought the things he could do in Madara ' s home.He wanted to do something so badly with Madara but he did not know how to say this "private thing" to his grumpy friend. But he was sure he would definitely insist on it too much , because... he wonders how would it feel so good... He just saw a couple kissing eachother possesively and this side woke something in his stomach. Maybe he could try it with some of his girl friends which he was sure they would accept it immediately. But he wanted to do it with Madara because he was see this things like possess and he could not share Madara with someone else for some unknowing reasons. When he saw him talking with a girl today , he felt all his blood was on his face and a sudden anger crush filled his heart and brain. He did not know why Madara had an effect on him like this but he had no doubt that Madara was very special to him and he had to own him to himself forever.

* * *

 

They were sitting in Madara ' s bed and talking about non-sense things for a while. Madara was suprised that Hashirama's thoughts are nearly same as him , he felt an ashame as he thought Hashirama was a brainless stupid kid. On the contrary , he had some different and creative ideas than the rest of the people even his dearest brother Izuna. Madara felt an interesting bond with him in his heart. No one could not understand him even a bit while Hashirama was reading him like an open book.After their topic is finished , they looked at eachother without words but speaking eyes. Hashirama always looked at him with an adore but it was the first time Madara looked him with kind and respect.  
This looks was enough to blew of Hashirama's brain and he started to shake a bit from a weird sensation and the thought he wanted to do it with him.. He was sitting on his bed , they were looking to eachother , everything was ready for it ... Madara was suprised a bit when he saw his friend shaking and had a weird expression on his face.  
" Whats happened ? " asked Madara .  
Hashirama gulped at this question .  
" May i do to you something " asked back.  
Madara frowned but nodded his head . He was not sure what would his friend wanted to do .  
Hashirama came to his friend too close and started to caress his face with shaky fingers. Madara was frozed with shock and his cheeks are started to burning but instead of push his hand away he looked at his eyes deeply.Hashirama caressed his lips softly and slowly crushed their lips. He did not know how to do it but his body was doing it like he already did it many times. He put his hands to Madara's waist and made him lie to his bed. Madara was not responding but also not pushing him . Soon , Madara also started to respond it softly while his left hand stroking his hair gently. Hashirama broke their kiss and looked at his burning face . He was look like an angel with his innocent look on his face.  
" Why did you do that ? " asked Madara softly.  
" Ummm... you see... i think i have a crush on you. " admitted Hashirama with a dark blush . But Madara burst into him .  
"SO YOU "THINK " HUH !! ARE YOU A PERVERT TO DO IT WITH EVERYONE WHO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CRUSH " pushed Hashirama other side of his bed .Hashirama make a defensive posture due to this sudden attack.  
"MADARA ! I am not the one who can say you romantic thing . Also i spell it wrong i dont think , i do have a crush on you ! I ... afraid you would mock me with it but after see you talking with others. " he grabbed Madara 's hand " you cant know how i felt. It seems a bit literatic but i want you and i will want you always in my life , forever. I am sure i will.. i will love you even you hate me. You are the one who i always seek for my life and i am very luck that i find you so early. I kissed you .. for possess you. I dont want to share you with others. I want you to be mine only mine. " he pulled Madara close to him and hugged him protectively.  
" But i am a boy ! " said Madara.  
" I dont think love has genders Madara. If you accept me , i will be only yours forever.But if you dont accept , i dont know how to deal with it but i will love you in distance." with a sad look on his face . Madara felt guilty also sad from his sadness. He caressed Hashirama's chest with soft touches for soothing him.Hashirama started to shake again and sit on the bed with navy blue wall on his back. Madara made himself sit also . Hashirama pulled him close again and sitted him in his lap and caress his stomach roughly.  
"It is still t-too early for it " said Madara with a fearful expression on his face . Hashirama laughed at his position and his face.  
" I dont do it ,silly. You still dont say me anything about accepting me or not. " said with a stupid smile on his face.Madara looked at him and sighed at his "friend" stupidness.  
" If i didnt accept you , why would i sitting on your lap now ? " asked with a matter of factly. Hashirama grinned to him and pulled him a passionate kiss again but this kiss finished with a horrible result...  
Izuna was turned back to home from market and wanted to check his brother. He opened the door as silent as usual and frozed. He could nt believe his eyes!  
" WHAT THE HELL !!!?? " screamed Izuna to them. Both of them seperated immediately and looked shocked and guilty. Madara already forgot he had a brother whose name is Izuna. Izuna came to them and asked  
" What were you two doing !! Whats your ages now ?? "  
He turned his brother " I sent you to school for learn your lesson not pick up a boy or modelling boy ! " said angrly. Madara blushed from ashamed also from anger. He did not do wrong thing , he was not a whore neither his friend.Hashirama pulled him his back protectively when Izuna wanted to catch Madara. Izuna looked at him very angry and..confused. Normally , when people saw an angry Uchiha , they prefer to leave the place because all of them look very scary.Izuna was no exception. But Hashirama did not fear from anything when it times to come protect his dearest people. And Madara was his queen right now .  
" He did not do anything wrong ! I made him to kiss me ! If you want to beat someone , beat me ! But do not touch him! " said bravely. Izuna made a confused expression.  
"Why did you think that i will beat my brother ? No boy , i dont have any intention to do it but i dont know what will happen to you when i say it to your brother . " said Izuna.  
Madara pushed Hashirama a bit to see his brother. He was very angry to him.Why he would not leave them alone ?? Also...  
" Why do you do that ?? Because he is a boy not a girl ? What if he was a girl ? When you saw it , would you say it to the parents ? " burst to him.  
Izuna frozed and started to stammering " Y-yes o- of course i would say it " said.  
" You are a very bad liar! But i will not being like you ! If i act like you , i cannot find someone. You are still alone , arent you ? " said Madara angryly. He was not aware of his words neither he broke his brother's hearth.  
" I prefer to be alone instead of being with a wrong person " said Izuna defensively

" You dont know Hashirama personally , how can you judge him without knowing him !!?? " said Madara .  
" BECAUSE I KNOW HOW IS HIS BROTHER MADARA ! " screamed to Madara. He could not believe his calm , cold and clever brother turned into a hellion. Hashirama jumped on the bed " Okay , i will leave . If you want to talk with my brother , lets go. " Izuna turned into him and " It can be wait . Also i am middle of a argue with my brother as you can see " said with a cold voice.  
" Thats why i say you to leave with me . " said Hashirama bravely. To be honest , he was afraid of his brother's reaction when he heard it but he did not mind it. Maybe his brother would beat you but it was worth it if he can save Madara in this horrible situation. He did not have a hearth to see his dearest beaten by his own brother. Izuna sighned and " Okay . Lets go then. " said to him and did not share a look to Madara. Together they went down to downstairs . Izuna putted his boots and jacket on again and they left the home.

While they were walking , Izuna was observing Hashirama. He was nearly sure when they got out from home he would beg him to forgiveness and keep it in secret but it did not happen , on the contrary , Hashirama was more calmer than him. They did not share a word until came his home. Before knocking door , Izuna touched Hashirama's shoulder and bend down for looking his face. Hashirama looked at him in a confused glares.  
" I .. I am sorry for exaggrate reactions and my unusual bad behaviours. I know you will be very angry to me when i tell it to your brother but he has right to know it. It is not a thing i can ignore." said Izuna with compassionate voice. " I will not be angry to you , i also thinking about saying my brother to it .. Just do not say or do bad things to Madara . " said in a harsh tone. Izuna nodded and knocked the door. But no one opened. " Do you have keys ? " asked Izuna . " Yes , i have . " said Hashirama while he was searching it in his school bag. He found the tiny key and opened the door. " I will not come to inside. Please call your brother here. I am waiting . " said Izuna with a calm tone. But he started to feel fear inside of him and prayed to keep calm . Hashirama checked everywhere in house but he could not find his brother. " My brother is not at home . " said finally. Izuna frowned in disbelieve. " I think he is still at work. You can talk with him if he is there. " said coolly. Izuna nodded and start to walk his work place with a dark sense in his hearth.

* * *

 

He went inside of his workplace with soft and slow steps. Everywhere was very dark , he could not see anything so he opened his sharingan for moving. Suddenly he heard a door shut and a small dirty woman pass near from him and went out. Also there was a strange smell all over the place. He went the room and shocked third time today. Everwhere was in a horrible mess and the table was full with many alcohol bottles. Only light of the room was just a table lamb and a drunk Tobirama sitting his chair with a stonic expression. Izuna could not hold himself " THIS IS A WORKPLACE ! DONT YOU HAVE ANY SHAME !!! " burst out to Tobirama. Generally people would like to jump a bit after hearing this tone of him but Tobirama did not make any move , he just turned to him with glassy looks in his eyes. This looks made him more angry and he closed the door harshly and started to walk toward him "We have to speak . " said Izuna aggressively. " We are already talking right now , you pitiful ugly wussy" said Tobirama cooly. Izuna' s face became scarlet red when he heard the last 3 words. " Do you know where is your little brother right now ? "screamed to him. "Yes , at home . " said with a dry tone. " Do you know where he was at noon ? " said Izuna . Tobirama felt very annoyed with these questions . How dare he could questioned him ! He also remembered the yesterday night. He started to walk to Izuna with a devilish grin on his face which made him look like inhuman. Izuna gulped quietly. " Do you know i was searching you all day today Izuna " asked him with a mocking tone and he grabbed Izuna's throat and start to squueze it. "So you told him bad things about me , huh you bitch ? " said and slapped him very harshly. Izuna ' s face became a bright purple due to the lack of oxygiene and touched the Tobirama's hand. Tobirama made him free. " Continue , where was my brother at noon " said to him with a deadly voice. " In my home.. " whispered Izuna. He already understand that he have to leave this room immediately or he will die in this room. . " Why he was at there " asked Tobirama with hateful looks to his face . Izuna stammered again " H-he is f-friend with m-my brother b-but i came h-here b-because i catched t-them kissing in bed ." He took a defensive posture for protect himself from kicks or punches because he was sure it would definitely make Tobirama mad... Suddenly , Tobirama started to laugh cruelly to him.This laugh make Izuna more frightened than before.He started to shake from fear.. He was afraid of his life right now .. " I am sure that your brother bewitched him with his disgustung red eyes. He is a little snake like you , isnt he ? " said to him and eyed him from head to toe. His body was definitely delicate and beautiful. His legs and arms were thin , his skin was pale as moon . His hair was oriental black and they were stroking his shoulders.His lips were thick and juisy . He wore black leather boots to reach his height but even them he was shorter than him. Suddenly , his heart filled with lust and wanted to touch him. He pushed him to the wall and smelled his hair.. His hair was smell like flowers and they were smooth as silks , he went down and started to nuzzle to his ears with his nose. Izuna frozed and could not made any against moves to him. " You are a witch , arent you ? You bewitched me like my brother i think... i want to taste you so much... " said with a lustful voice . Izuna tried to push him but Tobirama was too strong to compare with him. " What do you think you are doing ?? " said him but Tobirama was not in his right mind . Alcohol was circulate all of his vessels and it took his sanity. In a blink , his head landed on the table severely and find Tobirama's face too close his. In no time to protest , Tobirama crashed their lips forcely and kissed him deeply. He wanted to taste Izuna's cave but Izuna did not let him as he bited his lower lip enough to bleed. He kicked Izuna's stomach hatefully to give him pain for payback. Izuna whined and arched the table more. This move made his neck an open target , Tobirama started to bite his delicate neck to give him some marks and bruises. He was enjoying so much , his member was already up and beggin painfully to show off. Tobirama untied his pants and feel very powerful and proudfull when he saw a fearful expression on Izuna's face. " Did you like it ? " asked him with a sinister voice. " Come and suck it for feel it better baby " Tobirama stoop up and take Izuna down from the table and forced him to sit right in front of him. Izuna started to cry when he came closer to it . " I dont ... know how to do it... I cant.." sobbed Izuna. " Its easy , take it in your mouth , i will make the way " commend in a calm tone. But Izuna did not make a move as he did not want to do it. Tobirama punched his head " I gave you an order you bitch ! Obey me or i will punish you! " threatened him. Izuna nodded and slowly took its head into his mouth . Its taste was bad but ignored the taste and took it all into his mouth. He started to suck it blindly with slow movements. Tobirama was at the gate of heavens and grabbed Izuna's hair and pushed his back and forth very quickly. After 10 mins or so he cummed into Izuna's mouth with full of force. Izuna wanted to throw up his cum because of salty taste but swallowed it for his sake. "Please.. please let me go ! I did what you wanted... please... i will not say anyone a word about it ! Just free me .. " begged Izuna with tearful eyes. " Impossible sweetie , our fun just began ! Stand up and took of your clothes now . I wanna see your little round ass." Izuna was about to say something but Tobirama' s angry glares stopped him and took of his clothes in a silent. He took of his boots and everything.. " Lay down to table . " Izuna did it also in silent. He understood that this man would not free him until he took what he wanted. More obeyed Izuna more quick actions and finish more early.Tobirama leaned down into him and caressed his bare chest with his hands. He found his nipples and press them harder to make Izuna feel the pain . Izuna whined softly as he was getting horny as hell! Tobirama looked at Izuna's half - awake member and teased it with his fingers in a mocking way. " You are really a girl dont you ? My penis was at this height when i was eleven ." said cruelly with a devilish smirk on his face. Izuna didnt answer him back. Tobirama stroke it a bit for woke him up as well as his member but it was very easy as Izuna always ignored his sexsual needs. He stroked his balls softly and caring way and... went to down. He putted his dry 3 finger suddenly Izuna's hole and Izuna tensed from unbearable pain. He wanted to scream but hold himself , he did not want to gave Tobirama the pleasure from his screams. He streched his hole a bit and in a quick moment he pushed all of his member inside of him. Izuna's eyes wide opened from pain and could not help himself but screamed like a little girl. Tobirama grinned at him sinisterly and started to back and forth into him very quickly. Izuna curled his hands and toes because of pain and gritted his teeths , his boss was really a sick man and damn sadistic ! He felt he was dying every second but the most disgusting thing for him was his body's betreyed action! He was hard as Tobirama and his vision was very blurry from lust. In a few seconds he started to moan softly and shaked while he was cumming weakly.Tobirama was also very high and when he heard Izuna's moans he thought he reached the heaven gate. He pushed a bit more but after that he cummed inside of Izuna with force again. He stepped back and took deep breathes. " Go to home now. We will talk tomorrow. " said in a calm tone. Izuna nodded and wore his clothes quickly and left the room like a running man. He cried until he reached his safe home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The torture is just started ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I told you the things from ızunas mouth :)

By the time I went out of the Office, the coldness of the night hit my face suddenly. Most probably time had already passed midnight because there was nobody in the streets. Well,time doesn't have any importance to me... But ı was very happy for not any people around as I even didn't want to imagine how I was looking. I tried to walk with slow steps with my usual calm and proud expression on my face, but my knees were shaking like a gazelle which just learned to walk.  
I had a bomb which ready to explode inside of me , I didn't know how I swung my arms... I don't remember how I came to my home.I opened the old wood door slowly and stepped into the inside as quite as possible. After locking the door five times, I went to upstairs to check my brother. I found him sleeping in his bed with little unsteady brats.  
I closed the door and went to the bathroom and locked the door.I was feeling like I was stuck in a middle of nightmare , I didn't remember when I took off my clothes or raised the water to the highest possible temperature in the shower. Oh, how I wanted to shave all of my skin to be feel clean and fresh again. I rubbed off my whole body until I was red like a tomato and went off from the shower very quickly with dripping some water to the old ground and I wrapped my weak sensetive body with a long blue towel and I went my room. I wore my White silky pyjamas in a hurry like I was going somewhere and sat to in front of my big vanity table... I didn't believe it was me in the mirror because I was so much more bad looking then I've ever imagined! My eyes filled with tears and I wanted to scream until the every person in the world would wake up with my voice... On the right side of my face, there was a huge red spot which you could see five hand fingers clearly also my eyes were puffy with a bright purple colour , I was look like a freak addict. But the most terrible one was at my throat. The place ,where Tobirama squueze it , was the brightest purple you could see and I could easily see how long his fingers were... I touched the cold, bruised spot with my thin right hand and replaced his fingers with mine.I started to stroke there with my shaky fingers and my tears fell into my cheeks from my eyes. I didn't know which one I should feel worse .... rape or beat ? I didn't ask myself if I deserved the both of them. Like... Like that day... Like that man. And for my coincidence, both of their hair was white like snow.. But the difference is that day my father saved me from the rape while in this one no one heard my beggings except that monster. I fisted both of my hands when I remembered the monster's face. "I will take my revenge no matter what... He will pay it back and I will listen his beggings with a glass of red wine while drinking it pleasurely." I mumbled. I smiled to the mirror, I would take whatever was mine for sure.

* * *

 

When I entered the office at my usual time , İtachi came to me for tell me something but I didn't let him.  
" Itachi, do me a favor and give me the key of Tobirama's room now, please" I spoke suddenly.  
Itachi popped his eyebrows as a Show of suprise to my request and tone of my voice.  
" Why do you want it ?" Itachi asked with a suspicious voice.  
" I will tell you the reason soon , its emergencensy."  
" You can't do it ! It's forbidden!" said Shisui suddenly popped up our little conversation as arrogant as always but Itachi gave me the little gold colour key after observing my face like five minutes.  
" Alright but you won't tell me if -"  
"I will not snitch on you" I promised him quickly . " May I go now gentlemens ? " I said sarcastically and went directly to the Tobirama's room.

Of course he was there... As usual he was too busy with reading some important tasks so he didn't notice me first.I shut the door quickly and locked it 3 times.  
" What is the meaning of this " he asked me with annoyed expression. He didn't like being interrupted as it seems.  
"Just shut the hell up , you ugly little scarab! You know very well why I came to your room." said with a furious tone. He frowned deeply.  
"I don't have any time for these little shitty things now. Go back to your mission."  
" Oh I'm so sorry but I have a plenty time for you ,dog." I answered back.  
I didn't get any response ,he just stared at me which it made me feel more strong so I started to walk to him with a confident jerk style. I looked over the room quickly  
" You even tidied whole of your room huh ? You can be a better cute housewife than me " said sarcastically with a grin on my face.  
"Go Izuna! I will not repeat myself one last time.I'm not in a mood to deal with you ." Finally I could make him a bit mad.  
" oh so you have moody days also" I chuckled " I wonder what will you do to your prisons friends in that days " said to him to fuel his anger more while I leaned down to him and stroke his hair lightly with my right hand.  
He gasped after what I said to him.Suddenly he grabbed my right hand and pulled me to his lap with pure of strenght.  
" Do you have a deathwish today Izuna ? " asked me with a burning tone. When I parted my lips to answer his back , he pushed his tongue into my mouth . He kissed me aggressively. I didn't make any move as I felt very dizzy but a little moan escaped from my mouth. He forced me to lay on the table and pulled my hands to my head back. I looked at him with half opened eyes when our lips parted. He was looking to my face also with a weird expression on his face.  
He leaned on me and whispered in my right ear " Do you want to live Izuna ? "  
" If you think I am afraid of death , you are wrong " I said him proudly.Well, I was born in Uchiha clan and my father gave me private lessons instead of send me to Konaha School , and one of his lessons was be brave when catched by your enemies or when you sentenced with death for die like a man.  
He chuckled " So what about your brother ? " And it was my turn to gasp .I catched his grey collor immediately and pulled him to me and looked directly into his red cruel eyes.  
" What do you mean by my brother you jerk!!! " I asked him knowing that if the harshness of the tone could kill a person , he would be death just now.  
" If you say one more bad word to me Izuna , I will punch your mouth ! " said me angrly.  
" Answer my question you little sh - " A strong punch landed on my mouth.  
" I mean do you want me to kill your little bitchy brother ? "  
" No , you can't touch my brother !" I said angryly and started to struggle for freeing my hands from his grip.  
He didn't answer me back and just staring at my face again with a expressionless face but unlike the previous silence , it made me fear more . He tightened his grip more and more until...  
"Please dont ! " But instead of loosing his grip , he took a part of my black hair with his free hand and pulled it until my head tilted back .  
"Beg me " he commanded me suddenly.  
But I didn't want to do it , my inner voice kept me saying no to it, so I tried to hold myself first. Even I catched my bottom lip with the teeths for not saying anything, but when the pain started to being unbearable I gave up and ...  
"Please,please cut it out! Please,Please Tobirama! I beg you ! I'm so sorry for the words I said you ! I will not say anything about it anymore , I gave you an Uchiha promise ! Please,please,my master,please.."  
After hearing my words his eyes wide opened , his face started to getting red like a tomato and he looked at me with that weird expression again.  
"Say me , say it again! " he said suddenly with a sultry voice.  
I didn't understand him at first and I gave him a confused look.  
"Dammit Izuna ,call me your master again " said me again patiently. I got him after that,he wanted to play a kind of master - slave game , if it could stop the pain , I had to play it.  
" Please,please my big strong handsome master! Mercy me ! " I said him with my playfull voice and I thanked to the previous movies I watched every night on TV.  
He suprised my tone and I could see a light blush on his cruel white face . But it did work and he let me free slowly. I stand up from the table and wanted to go the door for went of this room but he pulled me into his lap again .  
" You told me that you would do everything I want , didn't you Izuna ? " he asked with a mocking tone .  
He had a weird devilish smirk on his face which I didn't like a bit . I didn't answer it but when I sensed his left hand stroking my hair lightly I said "Yes" to him. I didn't want to feel that horrible pain again.  
" So I decided to make you my little cute sweetheart, darling , " he purred in my right ear.  
And my brain freezed . What kind of psychopath he was ?? Was he in his right mind ??  
" Are you kidding with me ! Im not a wo nor a cute person! How on earth you think I can be your sweethearth " I hissed.  
"Well, I used 'sweetheart' word for courtesy. Whore or escort would be more suitable for you." rolled his eyes.  
I felt that my face was burning like a flame which made Tobirama more amused . he gave a little peck up to my lips and pushed me off his lap.  
"Go now. I am busy " said me like nothing happened. I didn't answered him back and went directly to door . I wanted to escape from this room as soon as possible. I found the keys with my shaky hands and when I opened the door-  
"Who gave you the keys ? " he asked  
"No one" I shrugged " I stole it "  
"From? "  
"Itachi" and I closed the door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuna couldn't sleep that horrible night. When he came to home , he burst into bathroom and took a long shower with hot water and rubbed his skin until its bleed. He was feeling very dirty and sinful besides of weak. He let some tears left his coral black eyes and wished he would go away from Konoha or more better he could erase his existance in this world. But he already knew that he could not do both as he had a brother... who was not wanted to see him right now.  
After shower , he laid down into his bed and thought about what will happen to him more. He had to stop this abuse and took his revenge from Tobirama very brutally.  
He didn't deserve this abuse and rape , all he did was show his respects to him and he choose to pay his respect back with raping his body and soul. But the most annoying question at his mind was 'Why he choosed me as his victim ? '... Although he was knowing the answer , he wasn't brave enough to confess to himself. He wasn't blind , he was aware of weird things Tobirama made to him. He was called his room at least twice in a hour , also he was sure Tobirama was watching him very carefully during lunch time. He cursed himself and his rotten luck. ' It was my fault ! I stayed so silent and let him crash my soul as well as my body. I will smash his face with my boots ! ' thought angrly . It was the first time he had hateful thoughts about a person. After that , he took 2 painkiller and stayed still in his bed and waiting tomorrow impatiently. 

 

Izuna was not the only one who couldn't sleep at that night. Tobirama was also awake all night.. How couldnt he ? He had lived his best night ever in his life! Firstly , he went out to drink with one of his new girlfriend and chatted about naughty things at the bar. After then , they went to his workplace to keep their fun and did a huge mess in his room. Soon , he made up a fake argue for get rid up from her and for his luck , it worked very well and in 15 minutes she left him without looking at her behind. But the most amazing part , also the most shameful action in his life , was he did a hardcore sex with Izuna. He did not know why he wanted him so passionately but he couldnt help himself when he saw his brave words and... leather boots. Also he remembered how his fearful looks changed into a begger's one dramatically. He never felt more manish before , none of his girlfriend had such an effect on him ! He shook his head for regain his consciousness , he had to tidy the room before his team came . He felt still a bit dizzy but other than it , he was very well . Izuna didnt eat his breakfast , he just washed his face and comb his hair as usual. He wore his uniform , and put some concelear under his eyes for hiding his dark circles. He didnt want to show weak anyone , he looked at his posture in his big mirror. He was still seem fragile , delicate and beautiful but unhappy. He went downstairs and didnt share a look to his brother. He shut the door harshly behind his back.


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                                          **IZUNA**

After what he had told to me , I couldn't concentrate at my work properly. He really threated me with my only brother's life... I always thought he has a mental illness even before I knew him this close, I saw him few times in a Marketplace or in the school garden for pick up his brother but I never saw a smile or any gestures on his face, he had always a stoic face which it really frithened me a bit. But right now , I am sure that he has schizophrenia and he have to go hospital as I can't imagine how serious his illnees is. I was in my own little word until..

> " Hey" Itachi said . I looked up him and I remembered the key I borrowed from him just 30 minutes ago. I found the key in my left pocket and bring him back.
> 
> " Thank you " I said in a low voice. Itachi frowned . He didn't like my voice it seems.
> 
> "Are you alright ? " he asked. I felt a bit worry in his voice .
> 
> " Yes, Im fine. I just have a headache but Im ok." I told him a lie quickly .   "Do you want a painkiller ?"
> 
> "Do you have ? "    I asked .   " No but I can get one from our boss if you want."
> 
> " No,thanks " I told him quickly. I don't want any shit from this bastard .
> 
> " I don't know whats going on between our boss and you but if you want someone to listen , I will be there ."

I looked at his face for real this time. Maybe I should tell him what he had done to me or the way he threatened me but ... but no. I don't have any rights to put him in front of this horrible man or risk my brother's life for myself.

> "Nothing serious really. He just didn't like the way I filled my tasks and he wanted me to fill them again " I told him a lie again.
> 
> "I understand " All he said. He looked at my face once more but this time more longer than the past ones. Maybe he tried to understand the real reason, but my face doesn't show anything as always .
> 
> " Now I have to go my mission. Don't sit there too long. I don't wanna think about what can happen if our boss see you sitting there idly."
> 
> " I wont." _He probably try to take me his room and kissing me passionately while he is pulling my hair to give me pain ._

He nodded and made some sensor seals with his fingers quickly and he dissappeared with a fog. I sat there peacefully for a while but when I saw Hiruzen coming towards me , my face fell down immediately. I gritted my teeths , that bastard probably calling me again for his damned tea or coffee .

> " Tobirama-sama demands you " he said with a plain tone.

I looked at him with my famous deathly glares and it made me pleasant when Hiruzen started to shake slightly due to the horror he felt suddenly. To be honest, I don't have any personal issues with that young boy but he has very close ties with that bastard which is enough reason for me to hate from this pitiful young creature.

> "Tell him I am too busy with filling my own tasks." I said him with my fiercy voice. " You're seem capable of doing these important orders also."  I added.
> 
> "I- I will tell him now s-sir! " he said to me , with bowing his head as he couldn't dare to face with my glares.He runned to his 'boss' room and closed the door.

After 5 minutes, he came back to me again with an emotionless face . "Tobirama- sama demands you now and immediately. If you don't come , he will come to you ." _What a beautiful threat !_ I stood up from my chair angrly and went directly into his room , shutted the door with a loud bang.

> "You could come finally,bitch. " he pointed out his coffee cup "fill it as usually." said me with a plain tone. I grabbed the cup harshly and filled it with black coffee and added 2 sugar in it. I putted it in front of him .
> 
> "May I go now ? " I asked.
> 
> "Not yet. Have a seat ." he didn't look at my face . I huffled but took the confortable seat . He didn't tell me anything or share a look to me, just continued to write his tasks and mission plans so I waited him to finish his work patiently without making any sound for disturb him. But after an hour , I started to lost my patient.
> 
> "I will go if you don't say or order me anything " I said with a hidden anger in my voice.
> 
> "Wait." he told me again as he was trying to piss me off intentionaly. And he continued to doing his work again. I waited a bit more.. But every passing second did nothing but fueled my anger more and more.
> 
> "Go to hell! Im leaving." I stated as I made an attempt to get up from my seat but he pushed me back from my chest and I landed my seat back .
> 
> " Damn Izuna! I said wait to you ! " he said angrly and started to fill his tasks more quicker than before . I cursed at him inside of me and tapped my fingers on the table while waiting him again. Finally he looked up my face .
> 
> "I want to send our brothers at a trip with their class and teachers for 2 weeks. " he told me as he was telling me something like he washed his face or ate his dinner. All of my blood started to reaching my brain suddenly and I felt the burning session on my face. I bet I was look like a cherry tomato. I felt sick at the thought of sending my precious brother a long trip with that bastard's brother. I managed to get up from my seat this time .
> 
> " Have you lost your mind ? " I breathed deeply , my chest was up and down due to the unstable long breathes. He got up as well.
> 
> " It will be benefical not only for them but also for us . They need to learn live without - "
> 
> " How dare you ! WHO do you think you are ?! " I wasnt aware of if my voice raised or not . " I will not send my brother in this trip "

I tried to leave this room but he grabbed my arm forcely and push me near the table again .

> " He wont be a child forever . Do you want your brother become a creepy like you ? I also said it will be beneficial for us."
> 
> " Who are you to decide it ? You just raped me yesterday and now you are threaten me with my little brother."  He didnt said anything back just made the grip more tighter.

" Also there is no us . There is you and your serious mental illness. " I added. He made his grip tigther more and more while he narrowed his cruel red eyes. I pinched him at his arm as strong as I can and he whined , I achieved to free my arm from him. I tried to run to door again but before I could open it I felt him behind me . He grabbed my arm again and pushed me into the cold wall , my back was against it. He leaned on me " Izuna " he whispered into my right ear with a husky voice. I felt a shiever in a good and bad way on my back.

I putted both of my hand on his chest for push him back but he replace my hands with his ,looking directly into my eyes with saying _if you dare to do it._ I didn't notice that I was crying until he put his right hand on my cheek for wiping my tears. I couldn't face with his looks anymore so I looked at the ground , he lifted up my chin with his thumb and forced me to look at his face. He had a weird expression on his face again . Anger with a bit sadness or maybe it was the guilt , I dont know but it was very different and foreign to me so I couldn't understand.

> "Am I handsome ? " he asked me suddenly. I frowned at the question as I find it a bit absurd in this situation.
> 
> " Excuse me ? " I said in a low voice.
> 
> " Am I handsome ? " he repeated but this time with a slight anger.
> 
> " Why are you asking ? " I asked him back with popping my eyebrowns.
> 
> " Dont questioned me . Just answer and not dare to lie." with an impatient tone.

I looked at his face carefully. I would be saying a lie if I didn't say he is handsome. Actually, he was really very handsome , maybe too handsome and maybe he was he the most handsome man I've ever seen or can see all of my life. He had pale skin just like me with a good shaped eyebrows and with those weird , sometimes cruel ,sometimes very cold like ice cubes or sometimes very hot like lavas, red eyes and a pair of small thin lips which they taste cinnamon rolls or little fresh apple pies to me.. Suddenly I find myself to want to kiss him on his lips but I hold myself. He had shiny White hair but I am not sure if they are soft or not as I never dare to touch it. Besides all of it , his body was just amazing as I expected. His body look like a angel statue which made by a famous sculptor . He has strong arms with soft hands and he has amazing abs , unlike me,  which I wanted to caress them lightly. Also he had a strong but  manish scent that I can understand why he can turn on every girl with little actions. And as always  I made a stupid move , I putted my right hand on his right cheek and stroke there lightly . When my brain started to work again , I stopped breathing and tried to draw my hand back but he replaced my hand with his and held it there. I wanted to answer him back but my throat was too dry suddenly , I could make any sounds but he understood me.

> " I got my answer " he stated plainly. I didn't answer him back.
> 
> " Lets make a deal " he spoke suddenly. " You will be mine just for 2 weeks and after that I will leave you alone and won't disturb you again . What do you say ? "
> 
> I didn't answer him . I was not sure what could happen to me in these 2 weeks. Firstly, I am very sure that Tobirama is very sick and he doesn't think in a healthy way. Secondly, there are no guarentee that he will leave me alone after 2 weeks. I don't trust him even a bit. He pinched my upper leg when I didn't give him any respond. I whined.
> 
> " Why would I ? I don't trust you." said him .
> 
> "Don't think that you are the only one . I had and have many girls in my life and it will be more easy if I possess you fully just for 2 weeks and after that I will be bored from you ." he said me in a logical tone.
> 
> " Fine but what if -"
> 
> " There is no other choice. It will work , I am fully sure about it. " he said me . I huffled.
> 
> "Alright. Deal is made then . " I told him . But I started to feel regret quickly when i saw a demonish look on his face.
> 
> " So I will send them in this trip. " he told me again but this time I nodded. The more faster the more quick end.
> 
> " Alright "
> 
> " You will stay at my house from tomorrow until they are back. When they're back our deal will finish."
> 
> " Okay ."
> 
> " You can go now . " He said finally and stepped back. When I attempted opened the door , he grabbed my arm again and pulled me his near and our lips crashed. I didnt move while he took the lead at his kiss as always. After broke the kiss " Dont kiss me a lot ." I said with no reason.
> 
> " I will kiss you whenever I want " he said harshly.
> 
> " No , you won't ." I answered him back stubbornly. I dont know why I acted like this but it had to be the Uchiha pride.  He frowned deeply .
> 
> " I can kiss and fuck you whenever I want Izuna. " he said stubbornly like me. Well it seems we have some same points .
> 
> "Dont fool yourself! " I played with my hair with my forefinger and it made him more angry. He pulled me more closer and took my hand from my hair and placed it on his pants. I wanted to pull my hand back when I felt the huge swell and suprisingly he let me did it.
> 
> " This argue make nothing but this to me. So before its too late, get out ." he said me . I didnt asnwer him and existed the door like a flying bird.
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was after the dinner when I said Madara that I wanted him to go the school trip for 2 weeks. He looked at me with unbelieving eyes.
> 
> " Are you aware of what are you saying ? " he asked me with a suprising tone .
> 
> " Yes , my dear. I want you to join this trip along with your friends so you can learn life more quickly . I will not be there always ." I told him the biggest lie in my life.
> 
> He didn't answer me but I noticed that I broke his hearth with saying ' I will not be there always ' . I huffled a bit as understand that he was very much like me , very emotional but instead of showing them like me he keeping it inside of him . But I know him too close maybe I know him even more than I know myself so he couldn't achieve to hide it.
> 
> " Sorry for wrong words. I will be try to there for you always but it's life , you cannot know maybe I will die before you- "
> 
> "Shut the hell up " he stated angrly as he got up from his chair. "How dare you to say these words in front of me !" he yelled. I couldn't hel but chuckled.
> 
> " Who is the oldest one there ? Me or you ? " I said with a playful smirk.
> 
> " In age you but if we are talking about intelliegence its me definitely." he said as he looking at my eyes directly but not as angry as he was  just some second ago.
> 
> "Fİne ,fine" I shrugged. "But what are you thinking about this trip ? "
> 
> He thought a bit before answer me , it was his habit , he always thinking before saying his opinion about something that I find it very subtle.
> 
> " I think... Maybe I want to go this trip also.. It would be good for me and.. " he stopped " For me and just for me ! Not for anyone. yeah , I think I will go this trip." he said.
> 
> I popped my eyebrows but didnt insist on this fragile subject. "Alright so call your friends and start to prepare your suitcase. "
> 
> He smiled a little and run the upstairs but before it " Thank you , brother . " he said. I didn't look at him and he left.

_Maybe I should make him free more . Tobirama is right at this I think._ I shivered again . I didn't trust him and still I don't but I accepted that silly deal with him . I hope that he won't kill me before they come. Or what if he won't leave me even after they come back ? Suddenly I felt the swell in my hand as I am still touching there.. _It won't go easily ._ I took some deep breathes , it was too late for everything especially for this thoughts . Deal was already made and I know that even if  how strongly I refused it again and again , he would made me accept it using pure force. _There is and will no way out for me. Never._

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                                                  **IZUNA**

I couldn't sleep at that damn night , even though I took 2 sleeping pills for it. I turned right and left all night inside of my bed and thought about the deal I made with him while chewing my lower lip unconsciously, I didnt notice until it started to bleeding. How could I accept that deal ? Was I out of my mind ? No , I certainly wasn't. I accepted it for safety of my brother and maybe the tiniest chance to get rid of from the White monster. Maybe he has some sanety and merciness inside of his hearth and would free me after using me like... never mind.  When my clock started to ring , I shut it down and went to downstairs , making breakfast for myself and my adorable little brother. I certainly  will miss him so much , more than I can describe it with my pitiful words. I took out 4 eggs from fridge for making an omlette and some cherry tomatoes and cheese while my mind was still busy with the thought of my brother who I had no possibilities to see him until 2 weeks because of a damn schizophrenic man. My face fell down when his face came to in front of my eyes.

> "Good morning " Madara said to me with his usual plain tone . _He doesn't Show his feelings unlike me . That's very good for him._
> 
> " Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well ? " tried to ask him with the normalist tone as possible. I didn't want to make him nervous because of me.
> 
> " Yes.. I was a bit excited but I achieved to sleep enough . " I nodded , not looking at his face. "What about you ?" he asked.
> 
> " What about me ? " I repeated him , sat down the old chair for hiding my embarrassment.
> 
> "I asked you if you slept well or not but I can surely understand that you didn't as you repeated my question." He frowned and I sighed. He was too clever .
> 
> " Well yeah , you caught me this time . I couldn't sleep well , I - "
> 
> " You don't have to be so nervous for me always. Its just 2 weeks , I promise I won't do anything bad or not trying to pull the devil's tail. "
> 
> " It's not lack of - "
> 
> " I am not a 10 year- old child anymore. I can do whatever I want . " he cut me again , but this time I could see his irritation .
> 
> "I know it " I stopped and sighed " Forgive me , sometimes I can be too overprotacting but you are the only brother I have. " I mummled.
> 
> " Hn." he gave me his typicall answer and sat down his seat for eating.

For a while , we ate our breakfast in silence which was usual for us. Both of us was not a communicative type , we don't talk eachother until its necessary but we talk with each other everytime also with non-verbally , with our eyes and gestures. After finishing our breakfast , he went to upstairs and turned back very quickly , holding a small luggage at his right hand.

> "Do you want me to carry it for you ? " I asked.
> 
> " No thanks . I will make Has- " he stopped in middle of his sentence and his face covered with a huge blush . It seems like it was a fragile subject for him.
> 
> " To who ? " I insisted on although I already know the answer.
> 
> " To no one. I will carry my own luggage by my own and thats it. " he said me quickly with an obvious sight of embaressment. If it was free time , I would force him to say me the truth about it and giving him the longest speech about brotherhood he could ever listen. But it could wait a bit .
> 
> " I can not seeing you off . You know that I will be at work by the time you - "
> 
> " I know , it's not problem." he said , cutting me in middle of sentence. I frowned.
> 
> " Stop cutting my sentences. Its annoying ." I said him a bit furiously. He should understand that I am his big brother not little one and should treat me respectly as I always do it to my elders. He popped up his eye brows when he heard my warning tone . I bet he didn' expect this sudden burst.
> 
> " Im sorry " he said . "Not problem . " I came closer to him and kneel downed for kiss him on his cheek and hugged him strongly , strong enough to broke his bones.
> 
> " I will miss you so much " I mummled again.
> 
> "You told it before " he returned my hug and for seconds we just stayed like this. I kept like this because I didn't know which situation I could be when he came back .

Damn I wasn't know if I would be alive or not when he returned . This though gave me the worst hearthache ever, my blood started to boiling but I kept myself as plain as possible although my knees started to shake lightly .

> " So see you soon " I said with a fake cheerful tone as I got up .
> 
> " Yeah . Take care of yourself and don't let your boss to crush you so much " he said . I gulped when he mentioned "my boss" but nodded slightly.

_Crush . huh ? I wonder what would you think about him if you were knew the truth ... How would you feel if you knew how much I afraid of that bastard after the things he had done to me ._

* * *

That day , I didn't see Tobirama nor Hiruzen at work . The absent of them was obvious like an elephtant in the room but I didn't feel bad , on the contrary it was the best work day since I started to work there. I freely chatted with Itachi and Shisui , we talked a lot of non-sense things even our child hood memories , the most embarassing moments of ourselves and the bad things we made . To be honest , I was a calm and shy children so I didn't have bad habits or doing bad things to people , on the contrast the people made me bad thing like calling me Izuna - chan or forcely putting red lipstick on my lips and making 2 pony tails to me as I was generally seem like a pretty girl even in my early childhood. But Itachi and Shisui were really damn bastards and they even pulled down a girls skirt in middle of class just because she stole their pencilcase. I laughed a lot at their stories and forgot that horrible thoughts which they made my brain always busy . Also we drunk a lot of coffee and tea while eating Itachi's grandmother's cake and some biscuits. Time passed very quickly for me and I felt sad the first time for leaving my work place. Of course , İtachi and Shisui couldn't come with me as they also had to stay for night shift today so I winked both of them before I stepped into the outside , they gave me a friendly smile and that time I understand that I was not a loner anymore , this made me feel strong and prideful....

But you know that every good things have an ending and for my luck , my ending was so quick than I thought. I saw Tobirama when I stepped into the outside from my work place and all of my good mood went suddenly. He was looking at me with unpatiently so I understood that he was waiting for me . I gulped but I achieved to hide my concern - or I thought I achieved to hide but Im not so sure - and walk towards him with small steps.

> " Hello . " I said to him in a very low voice. It was an absurd sentence in this situation but no word came into my mind that time . He didn't answer me back just looked at my face with his empty eyes . Suddenly I felt a strong alcohol scent , I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _So thats the reason why he didnt came today._
> 
> "Its too late for work , you have to come tomorrow so I advise you to get a- "
> 
> "Shut the hell up Izuna! I didn' come for work , you shit. I came to take you into my home ." he talked by the time the alcohol scent being more stronger as the wind carrying it to the Izuna's side .
> 
> " I knew where is your home located ! You didn't need to come. And before calling me shit , you should look at yourself in the mirror,you loser." I answered him with my all anger. I missed just the 5 minutes before , I was very happy and now I was angry and dare to say but frightened.

He pinched my right upper arm very strong that I was sure there would be a bruise at this place . I mummbled a curse to him inside of my head while I rubbing that sore place.He was using force against me as always, I didn't want to go his home especially when he was in this drunk .

> "I am a bit hungry , lets eat first . Soon we can go home . " I made up a simple lie in seconds.
> 
> " You can eat at home . Where is luggage ? " he asked me simply . _A luggage? Shit ! It never acrossed into my mind !_
> 
> "Umm.. I forgot it at my own house . Lets go my home first then. " I suggested him . I can make a luggage in seconds , I just need 5 pieces of clobts.
> 
> "What ??!! You didn't take your luggage with you ??!! I will not turn your damn house . " He burst into me but his words were such a childish that it didn't fear me.
> 
> " Yes , you heard me well. I forgot it in my home. If you wont go there , I can go alone and come your house by myself."
> 
> "No , you will wear my clothes then. " He was too stubborn , what was wrong with him again? We just saw each other and an argument already broke out.

I didn't answer him back , he was certainly not in his right mind - when he was in his right mind anyway ?- and I afraid that he would start a fighting in front of our workplace. Suddenly this made me remember Itachi and Shisui's revenge plan against the girl who stole their pencil case. But now the girl was me and it wouldn't be fun if he tried to pull my hair or attacked me for make me lying beneath him . He took my right arm strongly and started to walking quickly while pulling me hurshly behind his back. I tried to free myself from his grip with strugling but he made his grip more stronger .

> " May I walk just by myself please? There will be a lot of people in streets." I asked him very politely and for my suprise it worked! He freed me and started to walk more quickly nearly running.

We walked and walked ... We walked nearly half an hour and I was sure that his home wasn't that far away but we are still walking ... When we out-of Konoha border , I couldn't hold my self and asked "Where are we going ? Your home isn't at that direction. "

> " I rent a house for 3 days , my home is very dirty and I think she is still sleeping inside of my bed . " he answered me
> 
> I popped up my eye brows in disbelief ! _No way ! I cannot live with this man in a desolated place ! Also.._ " She ? " I asked him with a strange voice.
> 
> " My new girl-friend or my new fun , whatever you want to use it for description. " said in a normal tone.
> 
> " Don't you have no shame !!? Ho can you talk about your girl friend like this and especially in front of me ! " I felt a bit weird . So he would also talk behind my back like this.
> 
> " But she is. I probably will not see her again . " he turned his face to me and I saw his playful smirk on his face " You don't need to be jealious ."
> 
> " I AM  NOT JEALIOUS. I just didn't like the way you talk about her." I screamed at his face.
> 
> " Do you know who is she ? " he asked me .
> 
> " No , I dont "
> 
> "So its not important how I describe her . You can't know her even she is passing by your near or living near to your house " he told me a matter-of factly.

I huffled but I agreed with him on it . But a question popped into my mind .

> "Will you talk behind my back like this also ? " I asked him without thinking .
> 
> " What do you think ? " he asked me a question back instead of giving a proper answer!
> 
> " I think you will " I being too honest for my own good but he just chuckled .
> 
> " You can think whatever you want about it . " I frowned , he didn't give me a proper answer again but hey , it means that he will really free me after it.

We didn't talk more but the silent didn't bother me nor him . Tobirama was a kind of reserved person and actually he was more shyer than me and surely more kinkier , more evilish and more stubborn. I didn't understand how could he achieved to have an active sex life even he was more reserved than me . He was always look so distant , so cold and so emotionless that these feautures certainly don't help a person at sex. Suddenly a question popped into my head again.

> " I wanna ask you a question" I said him curiously.
> 
> " What about a no ? "  I gasped , I didn't expect it. I stopped walking and he stopped walking. He looked at my face and narrowed his eyes for a moment , soon he sighed " Alright , ask. But it will be a last question , I have a bad headache ."
> 
> " Are you bisexsual ? " I asked shortly .
> 
> " Am I look like a gay ?!! " He answered me back with a fiercy voice. He didn't like my question. " I am %100 man ."
> 
> "Well you dont look like a man but you choose me for sex . " I explain him the real reason behind my question.
> 
> It was his turn to gasp and I understand that I caught his guard off . But instead of insisting , I waited patiently. He closed his eyes and thought for a seconds.
> 
> "Well... you are not a man with these hairs and body and especially the shortness of your manhood . So no one can describe you as a man and it makes me heterosexual."
> 
> " I am not that small ! Also I don't have certain woman feautures . " I blushed due to the embarassment when he mentioned my certain place.
> 
> " I was more bigger when I was 9. " he paused " Do you every think about surgery about changing your gender ? "
> 
> "NO ! WHY WOULD I DO İT ??!! "  I felt that my cheeks are burning like a fire. 
> 
> " Why not? You would make a lot of men begging to you for being their own or make them cum into their boxer with a small smile ."
> 
> " And one of them would be you ? " I asked playfully , I grinned at him while playing with my hair with index finger. It was weird that I like these dirty words and they definitely turned me on .
> 
> " Yes I would . " he confessed . And I swear just for a second I saw a tint of red at his cheeks but they disseappered so quickly that I thought I had dreamt it .
> 
> " Hmm.. Pity for you as I will not ever do it . " I answered him , shrugged. He shrugged also " No worries , I can still use you , darling " he reminded me the deal we had . What a cunning bastard ! I blushed again and this time we didnt speak until we reached the house.
> 
> * * *

When I saw the house he rent , my breathe stopped ... in a bad way. It was not ugly but definitel the garden was the filthies place I have ever seen ! There were no flowers just a bunch of old furnutures and dirts and some plastic bottles with cigarattes and more worse dead mouse corpses. Also the house was very dirty and it have to clean at least with 10 house wife . I gulped , and the thought of inside of house made me sick . It must be more dirties and more dustier than outside of home.

> "Did you really took a lot time for finding this house ? " I asked sarcastically.
> 
> "Not a lot but it surely take a lot time from you as you will be the one to clean the house and the garden." he answered me playfully.
> 
> "No way ! I can't do all thing by myself. You have to help me too. " I said him angrly . he was being childish and selfish , the most 2 things I hate in personality.
> 
> "Oh I think you can do it cutie , you seem very capable for it ." he played with my hair playfull while he reminded my joke I did Hiruzen just yesterday.

I slapped his hands when he tried to embrace me from my belly and it made him so angry as I find myself on the ground in seconds as he pushed me from my chest harshly. I didnt look at his face and attempt to stand up from ground but he kicked me from my upper legs so I landed back to the ground.

> "What's wrong with you ! " I yelled at him with tearful eyes .
> 
> " You will be careful at your moves and words , Izuna " he warned me .

I made another attempt to stand and this time I achieved it . He again tried to put his arms to my belly  and I didn't slap his hands and didn't look at his face when he pulled me more closer to me . Of course I was crying again and I was not aware of it until he put his hand on my cheek and stroke it and wiped th tears away with doing it.

> " You are so cute when you are crying. It definitely turn me on ." He leaned on me and whispered huskly. I shivered in bad and good way. He gave me a quick peck on my lips and pushed me to the house direction . I got the message and walk to the house. He found the key and opened the door slowly.

I was right about my opinions for this house. Inside of it was more dirtier than the outside and the garden. But furnutures wasn't bad looking , they were just dusty but they were modern style and better than my own old-fashioned furnutures.

> "Yes sweetie as you can see you have to clean all the room . But dont worry , there are just 3 rooms with a toilet so it won't take a lot of time. I would like to see how you make cleaning but I have to go and check up the bitch . So I will see you at night . Before I come , you shouldbe finished the cleaning . I cant stand dirt. " he told me and left me there , in that house by myself.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                                **IZUNA**

 _I can't do it anymore ... No , it's impossible to continue , Im too tired and hungry like a dog.._ I thought after a long 3-hour cleaning routine for my "new sweet home". It had been just 3 hours since Tobirama left me in this dirty old house for his fun with the bitch and made me clean all the rooms just in a short time. I couldn't clean whole rooms , I cleaned just kitchen and living room although he was expecting to see everywhere clean when he returned the house. But I was sure that he couldn't come all night as he was having fun with someone so after cleaning the kitchen I went to living room and lied in a big comfortable green sofa for a small nap as forget my hunger.... which was a huge mistake.

* * *

 

It was 9 pm when I opened my eyes . As I expected he didn't return the home... not yet. I yawned and strached my belly lazyly and stared at pale brown walls. I hated this house because it was boring me , my hearth was bumping slowlier than before which was very weird to me. I stood up from my sofa and walked to the toilet for wash off my face a bit . The toilet was very dirty and small , it had a broken closet which it was white maybe hundred years ago but now it was lemon yellow due to the dirt and oldness . The sink was broken also and for my lucky it had to be fixed by a repairman as no water came. I cursed that sink , that house and that certain creature loudly . And of course said creature choose this time to come back the home.

 

 

 

> "Izuna! " he yelled me angrly as he heard my curse about him. _And here we go again.._
> 
> "Yes darling ? " I asked him in a monotous tone , I acted like he didn't yelled at me for my own sake.
> 
> "Why are you cursing to me you little bitch ? Didn't I tell you not cursing to me !!! " he banged the door with his ankle and came to my near with big steps. I stared at wooden floor as I sense an argument will blow up.
> 
> "For nothing . I was just angry to myself " I mumbled. I couldn't find another proper lie as my brain stopped working due to the stress and fear
> 
> He narrowed his crimson red eyes for showing his disbelief into my words . "So curse yourself not to me " he said and crossed his arms.

"Alright " I whispered. I hate him and the thought of how weak I am against this man . He didnt answer me back and passed me to the kitchen . He stared all over the kitchen to control if I did cleaning or not . He didn't say a word about it so he must be feel satisfied with the result.

 

 

 

> "Did you cook ? " he asked me and this question remind me my hunger in a flash . Before I can say anything my stomach wanted to answer him instead of my mouth with rumbling.
> 
> " So you didn't ???!!! " he yelled at me again and I stepped back . I didnt cook or clean all rooms as he expected from me, my hearth was bumping like crazy and I didn't know what to say to him.
> 
> " Did .. did you buy something edible or some vegetables ? I can make soup just in 5 mins ." I said him with a shaky voice.
> 
> "No I didn't " he answered me back without thinking .
> 
> "So how can you expect a meal from me ? " I said him more comfortably as it was not my faulth.
> 
> "Shut up " he murmured as he got his faulth also " You know that I really hate you. I was very happy and satisfied just little more than 5 mins. ago but all of good feelings vanished thanks to you . "
> 
> " So it was a good fun for you . " I stated . He nodded and smiled at me the way I didn't like
> 
> " Yes it was pretty good . We did a lot of different positions as she was very eager on it ."said him and  I rolled my eyes .
> 
> " She was very beautiful also unlike you " he said me and I understood that he wanted to make me angry intentionally but I wouldn't fall this cheap trick .
> 
> " I am very happy for you then " I stopped " Well maybe after you , I can find someone finally WHO really finds me beautiful " I added.

And it worked as I hoped . His face became red and his chin started to shake as his eyes sending deathly glares towards me which it made me so happy that I wanted laugh at his face and tell him ' Its the way you should use if you want someone angry you jerk '

 

" Well to be honest , there are some volunteers to be with me so it won't be that hard but you know that election can be so difficult sometimes especially in this.. " I shut my mouth as he walks towards me with calm steps and my inside filled with sudden fear.His posture and steps were calm but I clearly saw that it would be more dangerious for me but stayed stilled. I didnt want to anger him more , even if it was possible. He stood just front of me and I tried to knee him in the crotch involunterly because of my stupid defensive reflexes but he stopped me. His eyes were twitchting and his body was shaking due to the anger level of the situation and I prayed not to die in such a young age, I had to do something for protect myself immediately but no thoughts came into my mind as it froozed again. However , I dont know how to explain the weird move I made , my body understood me and I suddenly grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him closer to me and crashed our lips forcely while my other hand stroking his certain place for dissolving his temper . Maybe his mind blurred or due to the schock  , I dont know what happened him , he didn't respond the kiss. After seconds , he grabbed my butt with his strongs hands and squuezed it a bit harshly and dominated the weird kiss we shared. I didn't felt anything while I was kissing him but fear.After the kiss , I smiled at him nervously and he starred my face .

 

 

> " Well , Im sorry for my stupid joke , it won't happen again " said him with a small smile.
> 
> " It will be more good for you." he murmured but his anger suddenly gone and I relaxed . " I want you now. Lets go the bedroom. " he commanded and I tensed again . I haven't clean the bedroom yet and I already knew that he hated chaos and dirt . H must noticed my sudden mood change and looked at my eyes directly .
> 
> " I am so sorry my darling but I still haven't finished the cleaning yet. " I said him with a barely audible voice. And his eyes started to twitch again as his body filling with a sudden temper just as before .
> 
> "Why you dumbhead? I gaved you many hours for it. " he said me coldly just the opposite of his eyes as they were like a active volcano .
> 
> "I- " he stopped me with putting his hand on my mouth and he grinned against me "Thats actually great hun . " he said me and I popped my brows and trembled as what would be next.
> 
> " So I can see how you cleaning , darling " his grin became wider and there was an evilish shine in his eyes. I rolled my eyes , it was not a very bad idea as I thought.
> 
> "Especially I wonder how you will look in a woman dress " he added and my eyes widened. Really , he thought of this seriously?
> 
> " You can't as there are no woman clothes in your wardrope " I said in disbelief , it must a bluff to make me annoyed.
> 
> "But I have a woman dress as I bought it to you for my special treatments " he said playfully.
> 
> " If you think I will wear a woman dress , you surely out of your mind as you dont know what you are saying . " I said furiously.

"We will see " said and grabbed my hand as he literally runned to the bedroom , I nearly fell down from wooden stairs because of his pulling. He pushed me excitedly into the bedroom and opened a wide black wardrope . He searched very quickly and found the dress he was looking for . There was a hunger in his eyes and a wide grin on his lips when he throw the dress to me . I looked at the dress and felt very very angry . It was a short red leather strapples dress and it was too tight for me , it must be a M size .

 

 

> " It is too small for me " I said him with gritting my teeths.
> 
> " Try first. I know it will fit your perfectly " told me very confidently .I rolled my eyes and huffled.
> 
> "Okay , turn your back " I commanded and suprisingly he did what I told him . He must be craving to see it .

I took off all my clothes but the boxer and tried to wear that tight dress. Of course it was very hard to wear it but I must admit that he was right about the size of the dress as it fitted me perfectly and I felt the shame as it was a M size woman dress could actually fit me .

 

 

> " You can look at me now " I told him and he turned to me with the highest speed I ever see. He stopped breathing as he stared all over to me and I saw his mouth was watering due to the lust and yearning of touching my body . I grinned to him .
> 
> " What do you think about the dress ? Did you like ? " I asked him with a little seductive chuckle .
> 
> " Yes, I have  good eyes and some sense of style ." he said me with a huge blush on his face .
> 
> " So , do you really want me to clean the rooms with such a sexy dress ? " I winked at him and his blush became deeper. I hardly pressed my laugh when I saw it . His face became suddenly blank and frowned very deeply as he was heard someting bad .

> " Whats wrong ? " I asked him as I had no idea what happened to him.

> " You are trying to play with me " he said me with a cold tone and I huffled. Why he had to be so complex all the time ?

> " No Im not playing with you obviously. I just make an - "

> " I told you to clean with this dress and you have to do it without questioning or whatever you think you're doing."

> "Alright " I said slowly .

> " But first meal . " he said "I am too hungry , I worked non-stop ,you know " he said cynically.

> " You know that I really hate when you speak your sex life with me " I told him as he glared at me .

> " Too bad , now you are a part of my sex life also. " he grinned at me proudly.

> " You will not speak about me like this to anyone , do you understand ? I am not one of those girls who you can just fuck and pass."

> "Cuz you are not a girl " he said.

> "Cuz I am an Uchiha " I told him snippily and he grumbled some words like stupid and wild animal but I didnt respond him back.

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                                      **MADARA**

Finally we could our hotel after a long trip around the city. It would be quite interesting if a damn bowl-cutted haired boy could shut his mouth up just for a sake minute.But at least he kept me very busy or I would turn back at the half of the trip as how much I missed my brother .

I sat in the confortable big sofa ,my head resting against the hard wooden back and I closed my eyes. It has been only 30 minutes since we entered our room and I already finished to put my clothes at the little wardrope . Unfortunately, our teacher decided that it would be good for us to share the room with one of our friends and I had to stay with that jerk who doesn't know when to stop talking. I kept my eyes close while he is trying to put his clothes to the wardrope .Even though how much he talked ,it was a restful moment so... I don't know how it happened but I dazzled.

 

 

 

> " Hey! Hey Madara wake up ! " someone was shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and see that jerk was leaned on me so close that I could see his eyes were dark brown not as coal as my eyes.
> 
> " I wasn't sleeping . " I mumbled but he didn't seem to believe me as his eyes were bright with a playful glince.
> 
> " You were! You even didn't make a move . " he said me with a full of joy in his voice.
> 
> "What were you talking about ? " I asked him for changing the subject.
> 
> "Huh... I was talking about the first time I went to the hot springs. " he grinned at me " I have never seen you there before " he added with a grin.
> 
> " I dont like hot springs "
> 
> " What do you like then ? " he asked me with all of his stupidy.
> 
> " I like silence and silent people unlike you " I told him sharply and as I expected he sunked like always.
> 
> " Why every people I meet have to be silent. You are like my big brother.. He always tells me to shut up." he said me in a depression.
> 
> My face became red due to the anger when I heard that bastard's name. How dare he could say I am similiar with him.He looked at me with a worried expression on his face , and stepped back a little. I stand up fiercly " I dont think so , Hashirama ! " I tried to punch him but he caught me easily . " Dont be so furious. I dont have any bad purpose , I swear. "

I huffled and sat up my chair back. _' You should keepyour anger in control more and focus on relaxing . Or you can lose everything so easily.'_ That's what my big brother always told me.The thought of my brother brought a pain in my hearth.

 

 

> " I wonder what is my brother right now " I mumbled.
> 
> "Maybe cooking ? My brother eats his dinner usually this time around. " he said.
> 
> "I will not say it one more time Hashirama , I dont care about your brother . " I answered him angryly.

He sunked again but I didn't care and stared in silence at him. My cheeks were a bit flushed with embarrassment. I hoped that he will not sunk too much at our trip .

* * *

                                                                                 **IZUNA**

His footsteps echoed on the wooden floor as he walked slowly , and I remember how much I hate him again. He made me clean all rooms with a woman dress and insult me a lot while Im doing it.

 

 

> " Can you stop walking with your dirty shoes ? I just cleaned all rooms and I wanna sleep ." I said him as I curled in my bed because of coldness of the room.
> 
> " Oh, but I missed you all day ,sweetie. I couldn't think anyone but you and the girl I laid today " he knelt down next to my bed. I tsked .
> 
> " Why don't you go her back ? I am sure she missed you . " I answered him with a sleepy tone.
> 
> " Why I wanna do that while I can be here with you like this ? "

I didn't wanna talk or hear his voice so I shut my mouth up and tried to sleep but he didn't like to being ignored . He suddenly pinched my right cheek just enough to make it red. I opened my eyes hatefully , seriously what did I do God to punish me with one of the most cruel devils in Earth ? Maybe he was furious like me because both of us were hungry , but it was his faulth.Unexpectedly he forced me to stand up on my legs which were weak due to the stress he made and moved me as far away as the bed he could . I suprised that sudden action .

 

> "Lets take a bath together , sweetie. It will be good for us. " He pushed me forcely into the bathroom. " What are you waiting ? Take off your clothes. " he demanded.
> 
> " Are you crazy ? Can't you see that Im sleepy ? " I asked him angrly.
> 
> " You don't see sleepy , honey " he winked at me as he took off his clothes and throw them on the floor. " Like what you see ? "
> 
> " Absolutely not. " but I obeyed and took off mine also.

He stepped into the shower and made a gesture to me for come.The first blast of cold water hit my brain and froze I think as I cried out and shield my head with my arms.He made an eye contact with me and turned the water to the warm side.

 

> " Better? " he asked . I nodded quietly ,staring the floor .
> 
> " If you are a good darling , I can treat you kindly. Do you want this ? "  I nodded silently .

He pushed me against the wall and leaned on me ,our chest touched each other. When he tried to touch my nipple , I spat at his face unintentionally. He stared at me with full of anger before bite my neck like he wanted to tear it apart. I stroked his hair , and this action made him calmer as he kissed the bite mark lightly.Tiny tears rolled down my face as he gave little kisses my neck and humilate me with having my arms locked above my head forcefully.

> "Do you like what you see ? " he whispered in my ear again.
> 
> " Yes I like " I lied to him .
> 
> "It's all yours " he purred heatedly and sending some unpleasent shivers to my back as his breathe fastened.

I closed my eyes , and prayed to finish this torture as quick as possible. He forced me to down on my knees for his purposes and I understand what he wanted before he command.He grabbed my hair and forced his member into my mouth and I gagged as it filled my mouth completely.I slowly got back and forth , and his getting and bigger harder each passing seconds.It didn't take too long as I expected, I tasted his salty precum just in 5 minutes or so...I wanted to vomit due to the taste of him although it was musky and a kind of sweet.

" Thats so good . Now stand up " I did what he wanted and he kisses me forcefully, pushing his tongue into my mouth in crave.His hand flew over my torso and the lower parts , and made some pleasure sounds,he liked my body it seemed . He broke the kiss and started to wander my torso for a while as I tried to keep my mouth close.To be honest it was feeling good but if I whimper , it would break my honor into the pieces which nothing would make him more happy than this.He sensed how tense I was as I was trying to keep myself in control.He tried to understand whats in my head as he stared me in silence but I was sure that my face wouldn't give any emotion away,so he gave up. He kissed my cheek lightly as he positioned his member's head into my dry entrance and with only move he filled me completely . I screamed in pain , my eyes filled with tears and I remembered his words just before sex and cursed him silently. His hand went to my butt cheeks and tried to pulling them apart as made the gap more bigger for better moves,I arched my back to help him also because it would make the pain lesser.He started in a slow pace and sudden pleasure hit me hard , my vision started to blur, I didn't feel pain anymore , I was in clouds.I don't know when I exactly lost my control and started to whimpering as I streched his back . He made pumps more faster as I whimpered in pleasure , there was no gentleness anymore just raw lust. He pushed deeper and deeper until we both came at the same time with little moans. He pulled me away, and gave me a lustful kiss as I responded him softly.

> " You are so pretty , sweetie. A really good bitch " he said me with staring at my face oddly.
> 
> " You told me that you would act me kindly if I could a good darlin' but you didn't " I answered him angrly.
> 
> " I was . I started slow and stroke you didn't I ? "
> 
> " You filled me when I was dry " I tsked.
> 
> " Not my problem " He shruged. "Now we can sleep . But you will sleep with me or at sofa . There is only one bed you see."

"Alright. I will sleep with you then " I snorted , and he grinned .I was already feeling regretful to accept this deal and it was just started.

 


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                                                         **IZUNA**

I woke up earlier than my usual routine thanks to this oaf's snorings. I tried to get up from bed but he mumbled something against my moves ,and pulled me closer to him. His strong arms were wrapped very tightly around my slender belly ,so possessively that nearly broke it. I started to struggle against him , the hot waves coming from his body made my body cover up a thin layer of sweat.

 

 

 

> "What the hell are you doing ? " he asked me sleepily. His eyes were half-opened with fury ,and maybe with hidden frustration.
> 
> " It's time to get up or we will be late to work ." I told him calmly.He hummed a bit but finally let me get up from bed as well as he rose .

I tried to wear my uniform as quick as possible so we could eat a breakfast at somewhere before work , but my eyes caught his expression on his face. He was looking angry as hell again and I hadn't even a clue what did I him again .I raised my brown with expectation , _' Here we are again '_.

 

 

 

> "You will not go to work , Izuna " he said me icly
> 
> "What do you mean ? " I raised my voice as I pissed off , my browns were twitching . He stared my face for a min ,then looked around.
> 
> " You will not work , I think meaning of this is obvious."  He shrugged as I said him nothing but alright, that made me piss me more and more. No one could command me ,and he was not an exception.
> 
> " Don't think that I am your slave or vixen or something else. " said to him as I continued to wear my uniform until one of his shoes landed on my head.

I glared at him furiously , but I must admit that he was looking ten times furious than me ,like he was trying to hold himself not to attack. So I activated my Sharingan for threaten him and my movement made him raise his browns in a snidely way.

"You know that I am an expert in Sharingan " said me with a devilish grin on his face , which is not suitable for his beautiful (!) face. _This is why you hate from me .Because I am an Uchiha ._ I thought silently as I sensed violence in the air and stepped back to the bed for sitting. My eyes were filled with tears, but I refused to cry in front of this man.

 

 

> I cleared my throat " Why I cant go to work ?" I asked him silently , he stared at me with his own way . I shivered.
> 
> " Because I told you so . You have no right to questioning me . " he said simply and I could not hold myself anymore .
> 
> " You always say me bad things or command me ! I dont know what did I do to you but let me go. Or at least say your reasons . " I started to sobbing as my voice is raised but he looked at me like I was just a disgusting small creature.

" You are really too ugly , and it becomes worse when you're crying " he told me without looking at my face . Suddenly, I sat up from bed , walked at him and with a quick move I reached his right hand , squezing it very lightly while my other hand stroking his White hair so softly .He looked at me in unbelieavable way , and he was nervous maybe due to my sudden moves or maybe my face was ghostly white , I dont know the reason but he chewed his lower lip as if it was his old habit .And I nearly felt horrible for him but _nearly._

 

 

> " I am so hungry darling, thats why I wanna go to work. I can eat my breakfast at there " I smiled at him the sweetest way possible.He gasped at the sight.His mouth opened and closed in a funny way but I didn't dare to laugh . It would cost me so much . Also I understood that he was unsure about it,but strangely I was very relax and calm.
> 
> " You are trying to convince me " he told finally after thinking few minutes. I huffled .
> 
> " I am hungry darling , you know both of us haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. " I said a matter of factly.
> 
> " Dont worry , I will order something to eat for both of us now ." he said with a sneaky tone .
> 
> " Alright then ." I mumbled , I was very upset for arguing .But my words felt like actually they were caught inside of him . He wanted to kiss me like the lovers do but I did not response his kiss.

**MADARA**

I tried to get up from my bed before Hashirama , because he was too slow at everything ... even in toilet. He took a 2 hours longed shower and I was nearly pissing into my pants... I glanced out the window , it must be 7 am or so .

 

> "Hey , good mor-" he stopped mumbling when I grabbed the pillow and throw it at his way . It was kind of revenge of yesterday's shower and all nigh snorings.
> 
> "You so lovely at mornings " he said with one of the stupid smiles on his face , that kind of that he was just saw a piece of chocolate cake.
> 
> " Bastard " I mumbled without looking at him and headed to the bathroom , closing the door with a loud bang.
> 
> "You should be quick. I wanna eat breakfast " he said me . _You are the last person to tell me that_ I though while laizly streching my belly .

To be honest , I woke up with a terrible headache and I thought it could be due to the hunger , I didn't eat my dinner last night . I washed my face and tried to comb my hair lightly . I had some puffy eyes due to the lack of sleep from last night . To made everthing more worser , our plan was quite active as we would visit important places at the city . I never liked active holidays or vibrant cities , rural places were more comfortable for me .

 

> "What are you doing at bathroom ? " he asked me " Can you be more quick ? I don't wanna miss breakfast , also I have to pee. "
> 
> I opened the door and glared at him furiously . " It was you who liked to take long showers while I had to pee last night." I sniffed.
> 
> "Um.. Im sorry." he said with a simple smile and weird glance in his eyes. I huffled. "You don't seem very well . Is something happened ?" he asked
> 
> "Its nothing " I lied him . He looked vey excited about this trip so I didn't want to upset him with my own problems.
> 
> "You don't have to lie to me ." he sounded sad , I shrugged " I don't lie."
> 
> "Yes , you are " he insisted. " But I bet you would tell the others ." I looked at him with unbelieving eyes .
> 
> "What are you talking about " I asked in confusion . His cheeks became a deep shade of red , and his brows twitched nervously .
> 
> " The boy who you talk yesterday " he made a sour face. _Is he jealious ?_
> 
> "It was my cousin you know ." his face didn't change, so I added " Don't need to be jealious, probably no one likes me the way you do ." I winked at him but he didn't seem relax , on the contrary his face fell more .
> 
> " Yes , it just me who likes.. without any return ." I raised my brow  "What do you expect from me ? Kisses or flowers ? " I snorted
> 
> " You can say me good words at least " he said me with shaking his head .
> 
> "Why don't you find a girl for that ?" I asked him , something deep inside of me started to boiling. My headache was starting again.
> 
> " You know that nothing can change my mind. I will not give up from you so easily ." he insisted " I dont wait so much things from you as you seem like you have no capable of show any emotion." he added . I started to blushing from anger and frustration .
> 
> "Shut up !" I yelled . "Why I would show my feelings to a boy ?" I trully felt my hearth's poundings , my knees were shaking lightly .

"Why are you doing this now ? We agreed on that day ." he was surely hearth broken because of my harsh words but I didn't care ."You are same with your brother ." he added suddenly "My brother was right. You Uchihas are so confusing" I grabbed somethings randomly and start to throw them to him but he catched all of them very succesfully , I wanted to attack him but unfortunately I knew that he was stronger than me , so probably I would end up with losing.

 

> " I dont know what he talked about my brother but- "
> 
> " He didn't talk about your brother , well he did a bit but -"
> 
> "No buts! What did that jerk say about my brother ? " my breathings were irregular due to the anger.
> 
> "I told you already , he thinks he is just weak and a bit creapy but that's it ."
> 
> "He should look at a mirror if he wants to see a creapy thing." I said him and his looks hardened suddenly , there were no emotions at these looks anymore .
> 
> "Be careful with your words " he warned me . "Or what ? What can you do to me ? " I teased him , even his looks send some bad shievers to my back.
> 
> "Don't try to provoke me . We both know who is the strongest here " he said with a stone cold voice , he never used this voice tone to me before even I provoke him many times during a day. Maybe it was a trick of my mind , yes it had to be a dream.
> 
> " Really? I am not so sure about it ." I tsked at him , air around us was very tense . " Wanna prove it ? " I added suddenly , activating my sharingan .

He didn't respond but made some hand movements which I never seen before . Some weak branches started to wrap my body from my ankle in a flash and my sharingan dissappeared . Suddenly , I find myself on the floor , my eyes were bleeding while the branches were squuezing my ankles in a threating level. _Where these branches came from ?_ The answer came into my brain suddenly , _these hand moves,_ I narrowed my eyes ... _Maybe I can do it also ._

> "No you can't " he said as if he read my mind. I looked at him , he was already in front of me kneeling down on me . I refused to look at his face , I defeated me in seconds ,and I ashamed of myself for being so weak against him . He cupped my face with both of his hands and force me to look at his eyes .
> 
> "Are you hurt ?" he asked me softly , I sensed the concern in his voice , his hardened looks replaced with more gentle look .
> 
> "No , I am not " I shoved his hands , I always hated being in inferior position .
> 
> "But your eyes are bleeding . " he said , his concern became more clear . "Let me look at it."
> 
> " Its not important. " I said , annoyed a lot . " Also it was you who made it ."
> 
> " Im so sorry " he hugged me tightly , his chin set up my hair while he is stroking my back in circular way lightly with his hands . I snuggled to him , slowly hugged him back .
> 
> "Why I can't make them ?" I asked him with childish way . I wondered what kind of jutsu it was .
> 
> "Because its an unique jutsu " he told me while making his hug more tighter. "Wanna sit on my lap ?" he asked .
> 
> " No thanks . I am hungry " I told him . He nodded slightly . "Lets go to breakfast then ."

                                                                                               **IZUNA**

It was late again and I was waiting that dog while watching the outside from the window. It was a bit windy but it made me refreshed . _My brother doesn't know where I am or who I am with ._ I chilled and it was extremely unusual , feeling chilled as I usually wear summer clothes at the coldest winter days .A loud crack from the door divide my thoughts , his silent steps filled room with tense when he closed the door loudly .He was looking tired , and carrying two heavy bags at his left hand.

> "Do you like drinking ?" he asked me after staring at me some minutes as usual .
> 
> "Excuse me ? " I blinked
> 
> "Do you like drinking alcohol ? " he repeated .
> 
> "No , why are you asking? " I asked him , while looking at his bags more carefully than before .
> 
> "Well you are drinking with me tonight " he said " I bought some beers and vodkas ."
> 
> "When did you decide that ?" I asked him in furious way , he was annoying me as hell. He just come home and already started to command me again.
> 
> "Just now. I suggest you to get used to it ." he said carefreely , and went to the kitchen. I followed him .
> 
> "Does your brother know it ? " I asked him as he out the bottles from bags. He bought 3 beers and 2 vodkas with some chips and chocolates. _Does he like chocolates that much ? How old is he really ?_
> 
> " Hmm , yes , mostly I drink at home and he see me . But dont worry , I don't be drunk so easily sweetie " he added slyly.
> 
> "Thats good " I ignored his provocation. He smirked at me " I become drunk just whenever I want ." he added
> 
> "Do you wanna be drunk ?" I started to worry , I could make some sense to him for protect myself in normal cases but I was not sure what he could do to me when he was drunk . He was eyening my face again to understand what I was thinking , and this time he understood.
> 
> "Yes , I do sweetie. I haven't been drunk for a long time . It would be nice change for me . " he grinned, I wanted to punch at his mouth and broke all of his teeths .
> 
> "Maybe I will become drunk before you do " I tried to make calm myself but all of my efforts disappeared when he said pruriently " Better."
> 
>  
> 
>  


	13. Chapter 13

                                                                                                             **IZUNA**

He was grinning while watching me filling his glass with beer slowly. My hands were shaking slightly because it was really stressfull when you don't know what can happen later hours and some strange voices inside me telling me that it will be very long night for me.

 

 

 

> " You look so lovely when you try to hide your emotions from me " he said , forcefully turned me around to meet his eager lips with mine.

It lasted only few seconds and he pushed me to the chair , I huffled and tried to ignore the burning sensation on my chest. He was showing his strenght to me as usual , so maybe it would not be a different night than the others. He used to tease me like the other people in the past , but the difference is , his teasings leaving me with vague impression as I was in a dream .

 

 

 

> " Drink " he commended , he looked annoyed.
> 
> "Y-Yes  " I took a big sip from bitter yellow drink. It burned my throat , I coughed lightly ."How can you drink this thing ? " I asked , his eye brows twitched.
> 
> " Have you ever drink anything but milk Uchiha ? " he sniffed
> 
> " I have not drunk before . This is my first time ." I lied to him for seeing his reaction . He shrugged as if he does not care but I catched the dark glance in his eyes . It was very disturbing. _Can you imagine living a nightmare like this ?_
> 
> " Where do you live ? Mars ? " I did not like his voice tone , I was still very young , only 24.
> 
> " No , I live in this city . I also was in the same school with you " I stopped awkwardly and he felt that it was a sensitive subject to me , he decided to keep on it.
> 
> " But I did not see you in the school " he tried to remember his school days " Yes, it's normal because I just stayed 5 days . I continued my education in Uchıha area.I saw you once. You were in football team and very popular among the girls. I heard many gossips about you."
> 
> "I haven't notice that you were among my fans sweetie ." he leaned on me , suddenly his eyes opened wild and a playful expression popped up on his face .
> 
> "I remember you " he said slyly " I saw you when you were watching one of the football matches at behinds. I also saw how my best friend laughing at you with calling you sissy ." he started to laugh , I looked at the table with empty eyes , my chest suddenly ached when I remember his face . He was very ugly , his White hair tied back and his eyes were dark blue .
> 
> "Do you still talk with him ? " I managed to ask , a blushed covered my face .
> 
> He looked suprised " Yes. Why do you ask ? " he asked me in his demanded way.
> 
> " I just wonder if his eyes still as beautiful as I remember " a sly smile appeared on my lips .

He rose to his feets suddenly and leaned against me , his eyes were like a fire which ready to burn me completely . It was completely a bad idea to tease him like that , maybe he was resisting himself from hitting me in his way but my sudden action annoyed him to no end. I dont know how but his punch ended on my right eyes in a flash , I couldn't protect myself from it. I didn't make any move or sound , but it made fuel his anger more . He punched my left eyes to get some attention from me but I stayed still. I knew him , his anger was flash in a pan. After some slaps on my face and little pinches on my upper arm , he grabbed my hair with his right hand pulled it harshly , forced me to look at his face . He still couldn't understand how I was staying still and not trying to protect myself against him . His looks broke some shievers behind my back , I even didn't care how he was toring of my hair.

 

 

 

> "Did you get your answer ? " he asked , I nodded . He let go of his hand and sat back his chair . I gave him a quizzical look , little smile popped up on my lips . He looked more confused and irritated . " Have you lost your mind Izuna ? " he asked , he couldn't believe that I smiled at him after he beat me .
> 
> "No . It is just funny that how you jealious about  someone you find ugly ."
> 
> He frowned " Don't get me wrong . I dont jealious you . You are a man , I am not gay . "
> 
> " So why you are sleeping with me ? " I asked . His face started to blush , he opened his mouth to resist but no sound came . This time I rose on my feet .
> 
> " If you are not gay , I don't need to stay with you anymore . I'm going my home "  I pushed to open kitchen door , I was a bit dissappointed . _Why ? Because I wanted to hear that he has feelings towards me ? No, no , no .. I can't want this , can I ?_

He catched me from my ankle and pulled me back to the kitchen and pushed me to the chair so harshly that I landed on table instead of the chair. His eyes were wide open again his breathe was irregular like a wild animal in a cage.

 

 

 

> "What's your point Izuna ? What do you want from me tonight ? " he said barely in whisper .  
> 
> "I- I just see no logic if you are not - " he groaned loudly  " We made a deal , you can not break it . " I slowly sat on table .I felt a weird warm sensation at my butt , my hand flied on it when I suddenly felt a burning sensation . It was my blood.. _But why ?_ I thought . Less in no time , I reliazed there was my glass where I sat.
> 
> " Glass is broke ." I showed my blood covered hand to him and he didn't speak for about a minute . He came around me and sat the chair next to me .
> 
> "You allright ?" he asked , tried to see the wounded area . He looked calm as always but his hands were moving fast and delicate.
> 
> " No , I am not ! " I shot. " It really hurts . " I stood up but he caught me easily and gazed the bloody area for seconds.
> 
> " It isn't fatal dont worry . There is no glass in your ass. It just cutted a few " he scoffed " Lets continue to drink ."
> 
> " I dont wanna drink " I resisted , but his hard gaze made me sit the chair back again .

He rose to get another glass for me , for the first time he did something good for me and filled my glass . I started to slip oh so slowly that when I finished my first glass , he already drunk all the bottle by himself. He took another one and filled my glass second time which I reliazed that this action really quite out of his character. I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or concerned. I was expecting the insults or cruel jokes about my appereance.  He was being quite a nice guy , so I didn't tell a word to him.

 

 

> " Dont you like sweet things ? " he asked while chewing the chocolate slowly.
> 
> " No , I don't but thanks for asking " I replied , avoding the eye contact. My mind was still drifting back at my old childhood memories. I remembered the first time I saw him at the school , he was talking one of his friend casually and I swore that his friend was gazing me intensely .
> 
> " Will you tell me what are you thinking ?" he asked me , his gaze focused on my lips .
> 
> " I just remembered some old memories , thats all " I drunk all the yellow drink in a sip. He filled it quickly " What kind of memories ?" 
> 
> " My school memories. I remembered the first time I see you . " I shrugged.
> 
> " Hm.. Its interesting. What was I doing ?"  asked casually , he was eating another chocolate bar.
> 
> " You were talking with your friend. You didn't see me though. I was behind you , and you were arguing about something. "
> 
> "Oh , I wish I had seen you before . It would be quite fun for me " he teased , but this time I wanted to get along with him.
> 
> " Yes it would maybe " I winked at him , and took another sip. Strangely , I started to like the beer and its burning sensation inside of me .
> 
> " Sorry , but I was busy with another fans , you should had thrown yourself in front of me ." he smiled happily , he must have great memories in school.
> 
> "Have you ever been in Uchiha area ?" I wondered .
> 
> " Just a few times ." he stopped " I also saw you there sometimes with your brother ." "Oh, what were we doing ? " I asked , a little yawn passed my lips. It was getting late and I started to feeling a bit dizzy.
> 
> "Hm.. you were training with him. I hate to say it but your brother will pass you one day . His moves were better than yours " he  raised his brows " Who trained you ? "
> 
> "My father of course . And how can you know it ? I mean.. you just saw us a few second , didn't you ? You cannot decide whether he is better or not. " I suprised when I saw his face getting redder and redder. I pressed on " Unless , you saw us enough to decide it " He huffled and filled my glass again .
> 
> " You were spying us , right ? " a sly grin appered on my face . " Spying is your thing " I continued to tease him , swiged the beer .

"Shut up ." he mumbled , he wanted to fill my glass again but I leaned on him and gave him a peck on his lips , giggled after seeing his expression on his face . He picked up me all of a sudden and kissed me with all his passion. I wanted to return his kiss as I filled lust but I started to giggle in middle of it and probably broke the his mood. I sat on his lap , my side was hurting much less . I even couldn't remember how I had gotten these straches on my butt.

 

> "Shit ! I forgot the key on the door . I have to take it . " he suddenly made me sit back to my chair and left the kitchen with big steps.
> 
> " How rude you are . " I giggled again and swig his beer . I was nearly sleeping when I heard his steps . With no Word , he picked me up and started to kiss me more passioanate than the last one , in seconds he dropped me down onto the soft bed , removing my clothes as quickly as possible. I was feeling very dizzy but filled with so much lust .

" You look very good tonight " he said with sultry voice as he parted my legs my face started to blush . I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to lustful kiss and wrapped my legs around his back. I broke our kiss and moaned when he reached my hole to play with it. I raised my ass little to make him understand what I wanted. He removed his clothes in a flash , adn he was already hard. I started to saying something I dont understand when he rocked his hips against mine . I started to groan , and saying " Please " to get what I wanted . But he ignored it , taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking it harshly , causing lust and pain at the same time . I groaned again.

 

> " Beg me if you want it " he said in lusty tone , we made an eye contact , both of us were panting.
> 
> " Please darling , my king , just slam your cock into me and fuck me mercilessly . I can do whatever you want . Make me your wife tonight . " I said , squirming under him .
> 
> " Not enough . " he said " More " he demanded in a sexy way which I couldn't hold myself anymore.
> 
> " Please,please you are my husband, my king ,please  show me what kind of Uchiha bitch I am . I am your needy whore and all I want is your cock. " I groaned

His eyes were wide opened , his face was flushed with passion and his needs started to hitting him hard .His  was fully erect and standing proudly.I licked my palm and stroked it slowly to make it wet for easy entereance.  He slowly slid himself into me ,and I started to stroke myself. He made back and forth very slowly , it seems like he didn't want to cause any pain to me this time. I was mewling softly with each thrusts , a little pain turned into a real bliss . I started to playing with his nipples while his thrust getting faster and faster . After some minutes , I let a small scream escape from my lips and came on my stomach . He started to thrust more faster as I became more tightened . I reached his neck , and bite it playfully . I kissed his jawline and returned the bite mark to suck it . He started to groan and thrust more rapidly and kissed me tenderly after came with full force inside of me. A tear rolled down my face but it was a tear of pleasure. He licked it , and stroked my hair softly while whispering some soothing words  . I sucked his earlobe to give him some shievers. A moment passed.

 

> "We haven't finished yet ." he said , my eyes were half closed . "Please darling , I wanna sleep so much . " I said in breathy tone.
> 
> "Just one thing . Suck me baby . After that we will sleep . "

He slid out of bed , and made a gesture for me to come . I stand up slowly , still shaking from the last pleasure . How amazing it was. I had enever had such a pleasure in my life . 

 

> " Kneel down " he commanded , and I did what he said .
> 
> "You already know which way I want baby . " he purred , stroking my hair wildly.
> 
> "Why  in here ? I could do it in bed ." I took his dick , stroking slowly .

He didn't answer me. He placed his dick in my mouth and pushed it senselessly as always , but it didn't bother me this time . His hands showed my way to pleasure him , I bobbed my head and made some little sounds as I enjoyed its taste . I kissed his balls while my hand started to stroke him more rapidly . I placed myopen mouth in front of him  and he came in a minute. I swallowed his cum and rose to kiss him deeply but he turned away his face from me .

 

> "You just eat my cum . I can't kiss you . " he said , my hearth ached a bit .
> 
> "But it was yours . Please " I tried to make a cute face which he couldn't say no to it.
> 
> " Alright , for this time . But you will not beg me to fuck you every night again . " he said and crushed his lips against mine , giving me no time to protest what he just said. We kissed deeply as our tongues fought for dominance . After broke the kiss , I wanted to ask what the hell he said to me , but he pushed me to the bed .
> 
> " Lets sleep now . We can talk tomorrow. "  he said , and for a moment I saw a strange glint in his eyes and feeling of regret started to boiling up inside of  me.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my first chapter . What do you think ? Firstly , i am very sorry for my poor English , but i will do my best. I will take things slow . At the next chapter Izuna and Tobirama will argue . Hashirama will see Madara first time . See you xx


End file.
